His Phobia
by Alcoholicberry
Summary: It's been ten years since Percy was disowned for being gay. He is now faced with the chance to spend one last Christmas with his family. Along with Oliver and some help from Katie Bell, he must face that which he fears the most. Losing his heart. Percy/Oliver
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

_Black children have black parents, Jewish children have Jewish parents, but gays are orphans_

* * *

Nothing can prepare you for what can happen. When the silence settles over the conversation and not even the eyes can be read. Your palms grow sweaty as you wonder what the next words will be. Will they be encouragement? Will they give you hope and a sense of happiness? Will you be able to let out that deep breath you've been holding in as you await judgement from those you love?

But then they turn towards each other exchanging looks, and with those looks all the hope you were feeling starts to fade and become dread. Then your worse fears are realized as those looks are turned in your direction and those silent questions are asked. What did I do wrong to make you this way? How can you be gay when you dated women? Is this just a phase? And as you stand there berated by looks they begin to realize what has just happened and the dread turns your stomach upside down and you now start to fear what they will say.

It's wrong.

My son can't possibly be gay.

Of all things you have to be gay?

Are you in love with a man right now?

When did you turn to the devil?

It was those things that made him leave. So many thought it was because he had wanted to advance in the world, that Percy was back to believing his family was holding him back. He would admit that his family was part of the reason he had left and that advancing had been on his mind but advancing in a different way. He had come out to them and he had hoped they would understand and help him become comfortable with himself. Sure there were parts he had kept to himself; about what happened in school, about the first boy he fell in love with. All his family had to know was that if they couldn't handle him being gay then he wouldn't be part of the family. Of course he was stubborn, how could he not be when those he loved the most couldn't see past his sexuality. It was painful say goodbye and to turn away from them but if they couldn't accept who he was then being with them just meant he would be a shell of a man. The most painful part was Molly kept trying to bring him back into the family with those little reminders in the form of Christmas presents or birthday gifts. To Percy though they were just reminders of how his family couldn't accept him, how they couldn't bring themselves to visit him in person and admit they were wrong. He would take one look at the sweater and be reminded as he threw it out of how they had forsaken him because of his choice. They would never know how he felt towards that one special person in his life. They would never know what it was like to see him truly smile because they never pushed past their prejudice and gave the idea a chance. They just didn't want anything to do with him.

So was that why he found himself sitting alone in front of a small fire warming his cold hands? Was he waiting for them to care enough to see what he had been doing with his life and where he was now?

No longer working for the Ministry as they would expect but on an extended leave. Would they be interested to know he was no longer living alone but with a man he was in a committed relationship with?

But then, why did it matter?

It mattered because they had taken ever inch of happiness away from him with harsh letters and pleads for him to come back and throw out this absurd idea of being homosexual. But it wasn't an idea. He was born this way and he was not going to change no matter what they said or did.

Looking down at his hands, those that hadn't touched a quill in over seven months, he sighed. This was as far away from how he pictured his life as he could get. He needed something to pick him up, a boost to get through the pressing issues of how his life had turned out. He needed his mind settled before he could even come close to deciding what should be done about the invitation that lay on the table.

"What's the matter?"

Percy was shaken from his thoughts by a blanket being draped over his shoulders and Oliver sitting down next to him.

Lifting his hands away from the fire Percy looked down at them, "Ten years."

"Ten years?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Ten years since they decided to exclude me from the so called family. And now they want me to come back for some sort of judgement, some sort of freak show spectacle." The words sounded more bitter then he had intended to make them but it was truthfully how he was feeling at the moment.

After a few moments, Oliver shifted and wrapped his arms around Percy. "You can always give them a second try. It wasn't easy for my parents to accept but they kept my secret."

"A secret," Percy muttered against his shoulder, "Is that what this is to you now that we've told them? Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to let go of all this hiding."

"I'm not the one hiding." Oliver said, running a hand through Percy's hair.

There was a silence between them for a few moments before Oliver continued. "We're in this together and I plan on being there this time around. I'm not going to leave you to defend yourself against the entire Weasley clan."

Percy closed his eyes and let himself find comfort in Oliver's arms. "They'll know. You could loose your job. Then where would we be?"

Oliver's grip tightened on him. Percy knew how much Oliver loved his job playing professional Quidditch, but to admit that he was gay could ruin everything for him.

"Maybe, I just won't go." Percy added.

"Then what would they think? They would think you were hiding something from them."

Percy pulled away from Oliver and looked back towards the fire. "I am though. I'm hiding you and it's killing me inside. I don't want to hide something I'm so proud of."

There was a slight chuckle from Oliver and Percy turned to give him a sharp glare. When the Scot noticed he immediately looked down at the floor, still smiling.

"What?"

"I just didn't expect someone like you to be proud of me." Oliver replied in a quiet voice.

"Of course I'm proud of you Oliver. I'm proud of everything about you. I'm proud of the way you never give up without a fight. I'm proud of the way you play Quidditch like it could be your last game. I'm proud of the way you act under pressure and how you always look out for me," Percy moved back towards him, cupping both sides of Oliver's face, "I'm proud of you for offering to come with me and I'm proud to love someone so wonderful." He kissed Oliver's forehead, brushing through the hair with his hands till he was hugging Oliver around the neck.

Oliver once again, wrapped his arms around Percy's waist but instead of holding him, he shuffled about till he could lift the smaller man up and carry him back into their room.

No protests came from Percy as he was carried, and once again laid down on their bed with the blanket pulled up over his shivering form.

"Promise me that you'll stay in bed for the rest of the night," Oliver said with a tired look, "I came in here with hot soup for you, and you had disappeared."

Percy looked away from him, grimacing at how dull the room appeared. "I can't promise."

Oliver leaned down towards him and kissed him quickly, "You can try. I don't want you sick forever."

"I'm perfectly fine Oliver," Percy protested as he attempted to sit up but was stopped.

"You're far from fine Percy. Just try to get some rest." Oliver stood up and walked towards the bookcase, which he had set the soup on. Testing it with his finger he sighed, "It's cold now." Picking up the tray, he walked out the room and closed the door behind himself leaving Percy to his thoughts.

Looking up at the room Percy groaned, his head was hurting again. At this rate he would forever be condemned to this spot in the bed. It would become his permanent home from now on. In the bed, with his head propped up to see that awful picture of Oliver and the twins laughing.

He had always been envious of that one but would never admit it to Oliver; he didn't want to take away the 'good-old-days' from the other mans life. Instead Percy turned his head as quickly as he could to look away from it. Oliver would be back soon with soup and it was sure to feel good on Percy's throat.

"They can't tell me what to do, whom to love." He muttered to himself closing his eyes tightly to block out the thought of his brothers. "They can't tell me I'm wrong for loving Oliver, they just can't. I'm Percy; I'm perfect Percy, always following the rules. I couldn't have broken a rule, could I?"

Rolling around in the bed, Percy tried to find a comfortable spot to sleep in but nothing seemed to calm his racing mind. As it was he was starting to become annoyed with the feeling of wool against his skin; blasted blankets.

Kicking them off, he looked at the white roof above the bed. Something had to get his mind off of his family. Maybe if he thought about what he would do when he got better, things would just gradually turn away from the former topic.

"I brought you some warm chicken soup." Oliver said re-entering the room. He had managed to prop open the door with his leg and pushed against it with his back leaving his hands free to hold the tray.

Percy's chin touched his chest as he looked towards Oliver for a moment, then he let his head fall back into its previous position.

"A little more enthusiasm would be nice. I'm trying here Perce. I've truthfully never really cooked this much in my life."

Percy lifted a hand and twirled it around as if to signify a 'whoopee'.

Sighing, Oliver walked further into the room and sat down on the bed beside Percy. He set the tray down over the night table on top of numerous books Percy had decided he was once again in the mood to read.

Then resting his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

He sat like this for several minutes before running his hands through his hair.

"What's happened to us Percy?"

Percy didn't reply, instead he continued to stare up at the roof, eyeing a spot that was particularly interesting to him.

"We use to have the ability to not care what everyone else thought. We use to kiss everywhere and anywhere," he took a few deep breaths, hoping that Percy would at least give him a sign that he was listening. "Now it's different. Everyone is looking at us when we hold hands like it's some sort of sin and not an adolescent challenge we're overcoming. Look at you, you get sick whenever you see your family and we're together. I see it when your face pales, and you hide behind my back hoping that they don't see."

Percy still said nothing.

"Damn it, Perce. Are you even listening to me?" Oliver said, turning to look at him.

"Sometimes we have to loose things."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

Percy's face turned towards him and lifted a hand to touch Oliver's face lightly.

"What are you talking about Perce?"

"Loose them in order to find out how important they really were to us."

"You never really lost your family Percy?" Oliver pointed out, but ignoring Oliver the redhead merely snuggled back against the pillows and blankets he lay on. "I love you, you know that." He muttered closing his eyes.

Oliver watched the man's hand fall away from his face as he curled up and attempted to fall asleep. He was silent for nearly an hour watching Percy; there were no words to say that would explain how he was feeling. No words to explain what he felt he had to do. Reaching down he pulled the pale grey sheets and a large patched quilt over Percy.

"I suppose you don't want your soup," he mused, kissing Percy's forehead. "That's alright...probably rubbish anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two**

_I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding  
I am  
Colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am... fine  
I am fine_

* * *

Percy had managed to crawl out of bed the next day just as he always did, dragging himself to the kitchen and into a seat. Oliver was still asleep at this time of day and that was why Percy found it to be so convenient. He wouldn't be able to sleep in late anymore and had come to accept that this would be the only time of day that Oliver, wouldn't rush out after him cursing that he was sick.

His nimble fingers, traced the wooden table towards the middle where the letter from the previous week had been placed; the one with his fathers signature on it. Oliver must have moved it in the middle of the night and set it on the table instead of having it lying around by the fire to burn.

Oliver had as much respect for family as he had for Quidditch. And when he did things like this it just seemed to cement Percy's understand of that.

Picking up the small piece of parchment he shivered. He knew everything they said was true, but would he bother to believe it this time around as he read the words? Would he admit to himself that he was indeed sick and perhaps even more lost then before?

Attempting to pull himself into a straight sitting position, he reached for a nearby quill and scratched down something simple. His hands hurt; moving as they did, even when all he wanted to say was that his parents were right.

He hurt everywhere.

Taking in a deep rattled breath, he folding the noted up again and placed it back in the middle of the wooden table before motioning towards Hermes to come over to him. The owl hooted, happy that it would once again take to the air with mail from Percy. Showing how happy he was, he held out his leg steady for Percy to attach the note. Then flapping his wings a few times, he managed to hop over towards the window and twist the latch open with his beck; as if he had been practicing for this moment all his life.

Smiling slightly, Percy pushed himself up from the chair with as much effort as he could muster. He was lacking in energy lately and even the simplest of actions seemed to drain him. Stepping lightly he headed towards the bedroom again, but his head started to spin and he had to turn towards the couch half way.

He was almost there when his head spun forcefully, causing his vision to blur and his feet to feel as if they would come out from beneath him. Stumbling back a step he felt two strong arms wrap around his small body holding him up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out of bed?" Oliver snapped.

"Nothing," Percy said quickly, hoping against hope that Oliver wouldn't notice the open window.

"Perce, why do you lie to me? I'm just trying to help you."

Percy's eyes flashed towards the window, which was now hitting against the sill as the wind rushed it.

"Look Perce. I don't care what you were doing. You know you're not suppose to be out of bed for any reason without someone around. Your condition is to delicate."

Relaxing into the arms, Percy let the weight of his whole body take over as he looked up towards Oliver slowly. "I did it. I wrote them."

Oliver's expression stayed puzzled for several minutes before he realized what Percy was talking about, he nodded slowly, no smile on his face. "You should have waited for me to wake up, or even woke me up. I wouldn't have minded." Oliver maneuvered the two towards the couch, setting Percy down before grabbing a wool blanket off a nearby chair. "We're in this together you remember."

Percy just looked away from him as Oliver placed the blanket over his trembling body. "I don't need your help Oliver."

Oliver looked at Percy as if he had just been slapped across the face but it quickly passed as he sat down at the other end of the couch, just barely on Percy's feet. "I'd like to believe that."

"It's not that bad," Percy assured him. "I don't feel too much pain. It doesn't hurt."

"It doesn't hurt," Oliver choked on the words. "Of course it hurts Percy."

Percy looked back towards Oliver with a sad look on his face. "I told them that I would be coming in the next few days." He was hoping to draw Oliver out of his depression. "In a few days. You'll see, everything will be better."

Now Oliver, not usually being one to cry, just nodded as his eyes were slowly filling with tears. "It will be better." He repeated as if to assure himself.

Smiling weakly, Percy reached out and pulled the Scot closer to him. "Everything will be fine, you know it."

Oliver nodded, hugging Percy's smaller body tightly to himself.

"I'll talk to them and they'll see everything. I need to do this Oliver."

"I know," Oliver muttered, "but even if you're willing to give them a second chance, there is the possibility that they could just hurt you more. I couldn't live with myself if I let them do that."

Percy closed his eyes trying to keep himself from breaking down in sobs. He wasn't prepared to face his parents in the state he was in but if they waited any longer there wouldn't be time to face them at all.

He felt Oliver move, lifting Percy up into a sitting position.

"You have to eat something today," he whispered into the redhead's ear. "Anything, I don't care what you eat."

"Oliver…"

"I'll cook, I'll go out and get it, I'll bring it back. Whatever you want love. I'll even bring you that disgusting mess you call food from that Indian place."

"Oliver, I need you to contact Katie Bell."

Oliver immediately stopped talking and pulled back from hugging Percy. "Why do you need me to contact her?" he asked confused.

"George, he married Angelina Johnson; you remember the wedding don't you? Percy said this with a bit of spite. Most of his brothers had gotten married but George had invited Oliver personally to his own. Percy's invitation never arrived. Because of this Oliver had been determined not to go but Percy had insisted, saying that it would be better for at least one of them to show. In the end Oliver agreed and ended up joining the celebration for most of the evening. When midnight came around he returned home with an extra piece of cake for Percy and they had spent the rest of the evening discussing how awful Percy's family seemed to be at dancing. "And Alicia Spinnet moved to America to join the American Quidditch association. So Katie Bell is the only one that I know that isn't married or to far to contact."

"What does that have to do with this?"

Percy winced as the light from the sun finally hit the window and shone right directly into his eyes. "She knows about our relationship remember."

Oliver frowned, "I'm not sure I follow. What does the wedding and Katie Bell knowing about us have to do with anything?"

"I want her to help when I return to the Burrow," Percy admitted. "I want her to pretend to be engaged to you."

"No."

Percy had been expecting such a reply but he wasn't about to have Oliver deny his carefully thought out plans. Without her, Oliver would be in trouble with the Weasley family and they might even warn the Quidditch world about him. Percy couldn't live with the guilt of taking away the one thing that brought his lover joy.

"Please. I can't do this alone Oliver. I need you there."

"I'll go then but I'm not pretending to be engaged to Katie. You would get jealous and everything would fall apart."

Percy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I would get jealous? Hardly."

"That hurts Perce," Oliver smiled as Percy continued.

"She hasn't been in contact with Angelina and George for nearly a year and a half now. I want you to ask her, to help us this one time. I can't do it without you being there and without her, they would know. They would know about us and everything would be ruined for you."

"Nothing would be ruined for me Perce." Oliver said, knowing full well that he was wrong about what he was saying.

"Just send her an owl. If you do it now, she might reply before dinner."

"What about dinner?" Oliver questioned, "What's so important about having her reply before then?"

Percy pulled himself slowly into a kneeling position and hugged Oliver around the neck. "You said I should eat something. I want to go out for once."

* * *

It was nearly four in the evening when Katie's owl arrived with a reply to Oliver's letter. It had happily jumped onto Oliver's arm and hooted a few times before scratching his face with its claw. This caused Oliver to jump back a few steps and curse at the Owl for doing it on purpose.

An hour earlier he had managed to get an overactive Percy to relax with a potion and back into bed to rest. So it was better that the owl arrived after all the mayhem; better for Percy since the redhead would almost immediately instruct Oliver what the next step would be.

Shaking his head, Oliver threw himself onto the couch and unsealed the piece of parchment.

Dear Oliver,

I never thought I would hear from you after finding both of you and Percy…well, you remember the shower scene after the Puddlemere/Appleby tournament. Being as I know and don't really care if you're gay one way or another, I didn't really mind. But now you're asking me to pretend to be engaged to you while you and Percy go to confront his family.

Truthfully, my first reaction was I was just going to be used for some stupid plot that Weasley of yours has cooked up and thinking about it now, that's exactly what it is. So I had decided originally not to get involved. But then I read what you had to say at the end knowing Percy hadn't dictated it over your shoulder. I can't believe this has happened to the two of you, it's unfair. And now with Percy having to face his family with such short notice, I feel I really should help you out.

So of course I'll pretend. Not saying that I haven't dreamt you would once ask me to marry you. No…that's not what I meant. Anyway, I'll meet you both in the Leaky Cauldron at five thirty to go over exactly what you want me to do and how this is going to play out. I have a few questions that I don't think are appropriate in a letter. See you soon.

Love, Katie.

Oliver smirked, so Percy had been right about her willing to help them. Apparently the little bit he had placed at the end about how much he loved Percy and couldn't go on if he was beating himself up over this problem with his family, had helped convince her. Feeling rather proud of himself he stood up and tucked the parchment into his back pocket. Heading to the bedroom he tried to decide what Percy would look best in.

He entered the room to see Percy hanging off the side of the bed, glass shattered just beside his head, and books scattered around him.

A dread that Oliver had long fought rose in his throat as he rushed towards Percy, quickly picking him up out of the mess. Not caring if he were to step on any of the shards in the process, Oliver placed Percy back onto the bed promptly checking for a pulse.

It was there, thank Merlin.

"Percy?" he whispered, voice cracking as all the shock finally wore off causing him to break down crying. "Percy! Wake up. Wake up Percy. Please wake up."

Letting go of Percy's arm, Oliver jumped to his feet and rushed to the bathroom for one of the potions the medi-witch had offered them. She had said to use it in case he didn't wake up and this was sure as hell one of those moments.

Coming back into the room, he pulled the top off and knelt down by the bed, holding the bottle up to Percy's lips and pouring a small amount down his throat.

Then leaning back on his heels, Oliver waited a few seconds. Noticing no response he began the process all over again with shaking hands but before he could, Percy stirred and opened up his eyes.

"What…Oliver?"

Oliver dropped the potion and practically pounced on Percy, hugging him closely.

"You scared the shite out of me," He whispered, tears still falling. "You bloody idiot."

"I was just trying to get a glass of water for myself." Percy admitted. His voice was still soft, as if he had just found how to use it.

Oliver stayed holding him for hours. He never wanted to ever let the redhead go. If he couldn't be trusted to sleep peacefully then he couldn't be trusted to do anything on his own.

"She…Katie," he stuttered, finally pulling away from Percy so he could look him in the face. "She's going to help us out. I was going to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron at five thirty while you were sleeping."

Percy just nodded before looking away, there was a small flicker in his eyes which the Quidditch player was unable to recognize.

"But I want you to come with me." he added as an afterthought.

This caused Percy to look back immediately a bit scared and shocked at the words alone. "With you?" he muttered.

"Yes. I want you to get out of the house and eat something. Merlin knows they'll at least have better cooking skills then I have at the Leaky Cauldron. Besides, I think Katie might like to see you before we go. Just to-"

"To get use to the way I look." Percy finished for him.

"I didn't…I-yes…I suppose that's what I meant to say."

"It's alright," Percy said, lifting a hand and touching the side of Oliver's face. Then slowly Percy lifted it higher to play with his hair, causing Oliver to lean down towards him. "I'm use too it now."

"You shouldn't have to be use too it, Perce. You don't deserve this." Oliver could feel his eyes filling up with tears again but Percy kissed his cheeks to make them go away.

"I'll go." He said, removing his hands and closing his eyes. "I'm sick of shadows, I want to see the sky again."

Oliver nodded, kissing Percy's forehead. "We better get you ready then. We'll have to fly since you can't use magic while you're sick."

"Right," Percy said slowly, as Oliver picked him up. Percy wrapped his arms around the Scot securely, afraid he might fall if Oliver were to let go; not that he need worry in the first place as Oliver would never let him drop.

Oliver carried him into the bathroom, setting Percy down on the floor propped up against the wall while he started to fill the bath.

"Do you remember when you locked yourself in the bathroom?" Percy mused, as he watched Oliver test the water's temperature. "After you lost that match to the Chudley Cannons. I remember your face when you came in the door covered in mud. It was on your birthday if I recall correctly. Yes, I made chocolate cake for you and commented that you looked just like it before the icing had been added."

Oliver sat down, leaning against the back of the door across from Percy.

"Chocolate, with a layer of Vanilla pudding. You covered it in almost three inches of icing hoping to get it perfectly circular. And those stupid jelly sprinkles that dance when the birthday person enters the room," Oliver smiled. "I remember it."

"I didn't think you would," Percy said thoughtfully, "You picked it up rather fast and hurdled it at me before storming into the bathroom."

"But I was sorry." Oliver added quickly.

Percy lifted his hand above the rim of the tub and placed it in the water to check the temperature and depth. "You were covered head to toe in mud because of that bludger. It hit you from behind and knocking you to the ground. They thought you wouldn't get up but you did just as the Puddlemere seeker caught the snitch. You thought your team had won but it turns out while you were down and drowning in the mud the Cannons had managed to score enough goals to overtake Puddlemere."

Oliver stared at him for a minute. "I thought you had to work that day."

"I was at work, but that doesn't mean I can't turn on a radio," Percy smiled. "It's ready."

Nodding, Oliver crawled over towards Percy and pulled him up; helping to pull off his shirt and trousers.

"Covered from head to toe in mud," Percy mused as Oliver pulled off his socks. "Storming right through the house to the bathroom and slamming the door so hard I thought it would fall off."

"In my defense you were covered in cake." Oliver said, undressing himself while Percy managed to keep himself sitting up.

"And who's fault is that? It took me three hours to break the door down without using magic. Three hours, still covered in chocolate cake as you took a shower and felt sorry for yourself," Percy smiled, "Then when I finally got the door open and you were standing there drying yourself off; cursing about how stupid you were, you looked up at me. I'll never forget that expression. It was a mix between shock and humor."

"I was still angry I'll have you know," Oliver said lifting Percy into the tub, then crawling in behind him. "But when my boyfriend breaks down the door while I'm standing naked and angry, covered in chocolate cake with dancing jelly sprinkles in his hair. What else can you expect but a shocked expression."

"Admit it Wood, that wasn't shock, that was lust. Lust for my chocolate cake."

Oliver chuckled from behind him, as he wet a face cloth. "It was fantastic cake. You can't complain though, at least you didn't have to have a shower to get the cake off of yourself."

Percy smirked, looking at the tiles just about the tap. "I didn't even give you your present till the week after."

Oliver nodded, wringing out the face cloth and starting to wash Percy's back. His hands running softly over the pale skin until he noticed something new on Percy's neck.

"Perce…where did all these bruises come from?" he asked, lifting a finger to touch one lightly.

Percy sucked in a sharp breath then explained, "I just fell off the bed remember. Just fell off the bed and the books happened to hit the back of my neck when they fell from the night table."

"Oh, right," Oliver said slowly, the worry in his eyes masked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

_They stand to fight for nothing._

_We show how stupid we've become._

_As fortune favors only,_

_those who care too much to see._

* * *

It had taken the two of them nearly an extra hour to get Percy dressed into something that would keep him warm as well as look presentable; not that Oliver cared about how he looked as long as he was warm. Percy had told him repeatedly that if he was going to leave the house he was going to leave it looking good and that if he was going out at all he wanted to look the opposite of how he felt. So they had ended up with light colors to hide the pale look of his skin and the dulling of his hair. A white turtleneck; to hide the bruises that were all down his neck and slowly forming on his back, and a pale yellow woolen sweater that Oliver's mother had given the Quidditch player for Christmas a few years back to go over top that.

Oliver himself had decided to wear something light but ended up with his navy blue Puddlemere jacket over a dark t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Percy had made the comment that Oliver would go out looking better then him, whereas Oliver quickly reminded Percy that he always looked this good.

The trip to the Leaky Cauldron had taken longer then expected since Percy wasn't to perform magic anymore, and they had to go by broom instead of the usual appration. Oliver sat on the broom holding Percy in his arms as the redhead clung to Oliver, head buried in his chest to block the wind from his face.

When they had arrived it was nearly six thirty and Oliver was almost sure that Katie had left. She wouldn't have waited an hour for them without thinking that they had completely forgotten about her. But another side of Oliver knew she would stay, how could she not after what he had written in the letter.

So as they walked in, Oliver immediately spotted her in the corner waving them over. Of course she had already finished eating but she wasn't about to leave when they had just arrived. Forcing a smile to her face, she moved to the other side of the table so Percy could lean up against the wall if need be.

"Katie." Oliver addressed her with a nod as he helped Percy sit down.

She watched the red head closely with a sad look in her eyes. "How long has this been going on?" she asked.

Percy looked towards Oliver then back to her before looking down at the wooden table and swallowing whatever it was that was caught in his throat. "It started roughly three years ago," He explained as Oliver ordered something for the two of them. "Just recently has it progressed."

He watched her expression turn to that of tears while she bit her lip and nodded several times.

"Right," she said in a near whisper, "I'll do whatever you want Percy. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"I'm certain everything was explained fully in the letter Oliver wrote to you." He said, watching as Oliver looked around trying to avoid the conversation. Percy could tell that he was uncomfortable with being here around people, Katie Bell impractical.

"Yes." She said, pushing her Firewhiskey across the table towards Oliver hoping it would calm his nerves down a bit. "He said you were going to give your family a second chance because they wanted to see you. Something about Bill requesting that you be there for Christmas and the rest of your family finally agreeing."

Percy nodded, as Oliver took the drink from her with a muffled thanks and swigged it back.

"Bill wasn't comfortable with my…well, he wasn't comfortable with my sexuality just like the rest of my family and didn't want to have anything to do with me up until a year and a half ago when Oliver and I ran into him." Percy told her, "He wanted to know what I was doing at the hospital and I told him. Since then he's been trying to get my family to see that I was sorry and that being homosexual was perfectly fine. Somehow he convinced them to give it a shot this year." he paused for a moment before continuing. "I expect it has something to do with my condition."

Katie nodded as Percy explained what had happened between him and his family ten years ago. Why neither side was talking or even acknowledging the others existence unless they absolutely had to. She seemed to understand why he found going back to his family so difficult, especially after all the years in between. It was as if neither side wanted to admit they were wrong but still felt an obligation because of their relation. After years of wanting to have nothing to do with him, they had finally decide the best thing to do was make peace; the world was changing around them after all.

By the time they were finished talking about Percy's back story, Oliver had downed the rest of Katie's fire whiskey and was starting on his own as their dinner arrived. Tom set a bowl of French onion soup in front of Percy and a hot sandwich in front of Oliver before smiling and walking off to help someone else at the bar.

Percy just stared down at his bowl for a few minutes, before pushing it away from himself. Oliver had lifted his utensils to start eating when he saw this and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's soup." Percy said as if that explained everything.

Oliver stared at the bowl, then back to his own meal and pushed it across the table. Setting his elbows on the tabletop he buried his face in his hands. Nothing he did seemed to work. Nothing he did to try and help Percy was working and it was starting to catch up with him. His cheery mood was starting to fall into a depression.

"What did you want?"

"Something besides soup Oliver, I've had that for the last month." Percy replied, forgetting that Katie was watching the two.

"Fine." Oliver whispered from behind his hands. Both Katie and Percy could tell he had started crying and if he were to pull his hands away his eyes were sure to be red. He sniffed, then not looking up, pulled his hands away from his face, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "You can have mine." He pushed the sandwich towards Percy, then handed the utensils to the redhead. "I'm not hungry anyway."

"No, Oliver. You eat it, I'm fine." Percy said, softly pressing on the other side of the plate to push it back towards the man across from him.

Oliver finally looked towards him. "No, you're eating it." He snapped, "You haven't eaten anything in three days and even if you have in the last month, it's all been broth. You're right to want something else to eat. So you eat it." The Quidditch Player pushed the plate forcefully back at Percy, before standing up and storming off towards the bathroom.

Percy's face fell but he said nothing as Katie decided to change the subject.

* * *

Of course he was crying. How could he not? He was far from being calm with the situation both of them had been presented with. He was starting to fall apart, more so then even Percy. The redhead seemed to have acknowledged what was happening to him and accepted it but Oliver wasn't about to accept what was happening. He wasn't going to lie down and let something hurt Percy. His Percy.

Punching the wall just beside the mirror he winced at the force put behind it. He was going to have to let Percy go. He was going to have to let everything go if they were to fight this, but how could Oliver fight something that he couldn't even see? He couldn't fight it for Percy which agitated him more then anything.

There was a shuffling sound behind him as one of the stales opened and a rather pudgy man came out. Taking one look at Oliver's he avoided the sinks and left the bathroom quickly.

Sighing, Oliver wiped hastily at his eyes before turning the tap on. All he had to do was put up a fight for Percy. Not a fight against the diseases but the fight against the world for hating the love the two shared.

He had been given little over a month before the disease would take his Percy and it frightened him. He would soon be alone in the world, alone when talking about Quidditch, alone at their flat, alone in everything he found pleasure doing.

He was sobbing again; unable to hold the tears back as the realization took hold in his mind. He was going to loose everything he held dear. He was going to lose himself if Percy died.

"What are you still doing in here?"

Automatically, Oliver went to splash some water on his face to hide his tears but the damage had already been done as Percy, came up behind him looking as pale as ever.

"Trying to breath." He said.

Percy smiled weakly and reached out to hug Oliver from behind. "Trying to breath just like you did in our final year at Hogwarts. You spent an hour in the Gryffindor locker room trying to drown yourself after Hufflepuff won that silly match."

"I'm not in a shower though." Oliver commented, eyes flashing in the mirror as he watched Percy's reflection.

"But you're trying to drown out your tears with water from the sink."

There was no way Oliver could deny what Percy had said because it was the truth; no sense lying about it. He was miserable, falling apart because his Percy was ready to die but Oliver wouldn't be able to let him go. He wouldn't let go of Percy for anything.

"Once upon a time there was a small boy with nothing," Percy said in a near whisper. "He found himself alone in the world, wishing for a chance that he could possibly be happy, yet that time never seemed to matter how hard he tried to impress people and make them proud of him, he always found himself in the shadows."

Oliver's hands, gripped the sink tightly as he listened to Percy.

"There was another boy though, who seemed to have everything. He was popular with both the boys and the girls; he had the most amazing smile and was an astounding athlete. And he was happy for the most part but there was something missing in his life."

Grip holding fast on the sink, Oliver's jaw tightened as he closed his eyes.

"Once upon a time there were two small boys. One named Oliver Wood, who was everything anyone could ever other named Percy Weasley, who wanted that everything. Once upon a time, Percy fell in love."

Oliver's grip fell away from the sink and he pulled out of Percy's arms and turned to face the man completely. His eyes fluttering open against the tears that were being produced. "Percy…"

Percy lifted a finger to Oliver's lips to silence him and gave a small withered smile. "Eventually Percy found Oliver and Oliver found that something that was missing. But not every story is going to have a happy ending Oliver," he reached his hand up and ran a hand through Oliver's messy hair. "I know you're scared. I would be lying if I said I wasn't frightened myself, but I promise, I won't leave you until both of us are ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**_  
_

_Maybe you should sleep_

_Maybe you just need a friend_

_As clumsy as you've been_

_There's no one laughing_

_You will be safe in here_

* * *

The day had come for Percy to finally confront his family. All the days of hating them and telling them he wished to have nothing to do with them were contradicted as he found himself excited for the opportunity to start anew. As long as Oliver and Katie were there he would be safe from harms way; everything would be fine.

But his dreams the previous night had been filled with memories of when he was younger. How his family had ignored his efforts within the ministry. How he had stormed out of the Burrow, leaving everything he knew behind. His dream had been like a slideshow of how his life had fallen apart. The fall out with his family, the collapse of the Ministry, the torture and eventual death of the Minister he had put faith in. The entire world crashing in around him as he watched his brother die right in front of him.

So as the memories had run through his mind and reminded him of times when he was home again; which had been buried deep inside of him as he found everything to be to confusing and hurtful to bring up, he had started to worry and that worry developed his nightmares.

Waking up in a cold sweat wasn't something new for Percy. In fact it had happened exactly twelve times previously: not that he had been keeping track for any reason. So finding himself jerked away violently as he was thrown to the ground in his dream, was nothing new. All that was new was the fear of having his father throw him to the ground for real, when they arrived at the Burrow.

Pulling the heavy blankets off of himself, he looked towards Oliver who was finally sleeping peacefully though only covered by a single sheet as he had sacrificed all the blankets to Percy's side of the bed. Frowning, Percy pushed most of the heavy blankets over top of Oliver, then leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Oliver had been everything for Percy. He had saved him from wanting to disappear for the rest of his pitiful life. He had shown Percy that there was something better about staying alive and being around those few people that loved him.

He would never hurt Oliver unless there were no other ways to save him, but that thought was something in the back of his head not to be dwelt on in their current situation.

It was rather chilly in the flat as Percy pulled on a night coat and padded across the room slowly. He still felt rather weak and light headed, even after sleeping so much. The kitchens glow was quite alarming as Percy passed it. There was a small clock just above to oven which seemed to be glaring at him every time he woke up, finding himself wandering out of bed and into the living room.

But that was one of the only comforts he could find at times like these. The glow from the clock mixed with the soft glow from the window. The though of life outside the flat was something wonderful to Percy. The previous day with Katie had been a miracle for him. Leaving his dwellings to be surrounded once again by people that didn't know him and didn't care about him. Of course he hadn't been completely alone, Oliver and Katie had brought the protection that Percy had seriously needed at the time.

The thought of what would be happening later today made his stomach flip in various directions as he walked towards the small chair beside the window. He would be going to face his family once again but this time with the help of Oliver and Katie. The later should have brought him a comfort but Percy couldn't seem to accept the fact that Oliver and Katie would be sleeping in one room together and himself in another. It was just something that made him feel lost once again without a hope of survival. If only he could be selfish enough to have Oliver there just for himself, what his family thought and Quidditch be damned.

Katie Bell. Katie Bell. Katie Bell. Katie Wood.

Shuddering, Percy sat down in the chair and picked up a book that lay on the windowsill. That would never happen because Oliver loved him. Loved him and no one else. That was the only comforting thought that Percy found for himself, as seconds later he realized he would be leaving Oliver forever if he died.

If he died and left Oliver alone, that pain would far surpass the small jealousy that Percy felt himself feeling about Katie Bell. It was nothing compared to that.

His hand reached out and opened the book to where a small bookmark of owls lay; it was then that he noticed another dark bruise traveling from his wrist to his elbow. The book fell from his hands as his left arm moved to pull the night coat up. His freckles were now a black color as the rich purple over took them.

"Not another one…" he said voice breaking. He hadn't the slightest idea where that one had come from. He couldn't really remember the trip home yesterday from the Leaky Cauldron. Perhaps he had fallen on his arm or ran into something. Or perhaps it was just another sign that this would all be over soon.

The thought brought tears to his eyes as the sun started to rise. There were so few days left when he would be able to watch it rise before him in all its glory. He had thought he was ready, he thought everything would be all right if he just stayed positive but the reality was he wasn't getting better and he knew it; Oliver knew it.

This would be his end. Life taken away by some cheap disease he'd known nothing about.

"Don't let me leave him," Percy said, slipping from the chair to his knees. "I'm not ready to leave him yet. I can't leave him yet, I love him to much to leave him." The sobs were now racking through his small frame as he continued to plead to a force he knew nothing of. "Please don't take me…I'm not ready…" The back of his throat suddenly felt dry and itchy and Percy tried his best not to cough but it was impossible to keep himself from it and he gave in.

Within two minutes he found himself collapsed on the floor shaking violently as he coughed. Percy was practically convulsing on the carpet as his body shook with deep dry coughs. The coughs were so intense that he knew soon he would be coughing up blood.

"Percy?"

Without looking up, Percy realized that Oliver had woken up due to his sudden fit and was now kneeling down beside him trying to help him sit up.

"God Percy, try not to cough. Try not to cough." He cried, letting Percy down to the floor again and rushing towards the kitchen to get him a glass of water in the hopes it would calm his throat. By the time he got back, Percy had produced a small spot of blood on the carpet. He was now curled up on his stomach wishing he could die because of how violent the coughs were. If only he hadn't decided to get upset. If only he had stayed calm this wouldn't have happened.

"Perce, listen to me. You have to drink this." Oliver said, pushing the glass closer to his lips. "I don't care if you spit half of it up, just try to drink it to stop the coughing."

Closing his eyes, Percy tried to concentrate on getting the liquid down his throat. The first bit of water that touched his lips however he spit out with a mixture of blood and saliva, as once again the coughing took over. But after another minute of trying, the water had quelled his coughing and he just had a shortness of breath.

"Are you all right?" Oliver asked, finally letting himself breath as well. Apparently he had been holding his breath while this had all been going on.

"Fi…fine." Percy said, finally getting his own breath back. "I'm fine."

"What are you doing out of bed again?" Oliver asked, looking down at the blood on their forest green carpet. He turned his face back towards Percy and lifted a hand to check his head. "You had another sweat didn't you?'

"Yes but I'm fine now, really. We have to get off the floor and pack for the Burrow now."

"Percy," Oliver said slowly, maneuvering around Percy so he could wrap his arms around the smaller man. "Are you sure you want to go to the Burrow?"

Percy leaned his head back against Oliver chest and closed his eyes listening to his lover's heart beat. "Yes. I have to do this, not for them but for myself."

Oliver was silent as he rocked Percy back and forth. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk the red head out of making himself more depressed and if this were what Percy needed to do then he would be there to help him.

"All right. Let's get you ready then." Oliver said, still sounding rather disturbed by what had just happened.

Percy nodded as Oliver helped him up off the floor and walked with him towards their room. This was bound to be one of the longest days of his life. Not only the fact that they were heading to the Burrow together but the fact Katie would be pretending to be his fiance at the same time. And with Percy in the state he was, it probably wasn't such a good idea to have him confront his family. The stubborn idiot…


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

_Well summer dies and nothing lasts forever_

_And you're so fine, the way you stand up to your fears_

_The summer dies and its just moments we have together_

_I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years_

* * *

When Percy had finally finished packing his things there was only a small bag sitting on the end of their bed. Nothing would keep him from this now. He had to go to the Burrow for himself and no one else. Before he got any worse he had to confront that one thing that he feared the most. Rejection.

He would go and do this, and Oliver and Katie would be there with him; there was nothing that his family could say that would make him turn back now. This was the way he would do things. He would silently sneak back into their lives and just has he had entered he would gracefully retreat. With the help of Oliver he would be able to confront the harsh words from those he loved the most.

So why was he trembling as the clocked ticked closer to the time they would be leaving? Why were his eyes constantly looking around the room trying to memorize everything as if this would be the last time he would ever set foot in Oliver and his flat? Was it just his way of working up the courage? Was he sure he would never come back to this flat? Was he sure this was the end of his entire world? Was this the last step he had to take before the disease took him from a world he would never return to?

Then there was a smile sent across the room as Oliver finished packing his last shirt and sweater into the blue and silver Puddlemere bag. It seemed to calm him down slightly but even so Oliver knew nothing of the thoughts that rushed through Percy's brain. He knew nothing of the thoughts that would have him confined for the rest of his life to a horror that was not even imaginable. Yet, how could he? It was impossible for Percy to wish this pain on Oliver, even if he wanted to go because Oliver wasn't ready to be alone. What would he say when the time came for Percy to have to leave?

A zipper pulled and Percy's thoughts shattered as Oliver moved to sit beside him. "How are you feeling?" he asked quite concerned but a smile still playing on his lips for confidence.

"Better then before." Percy admitted truthfully. Earlier had been the first time he felt he had actually been close to a death. Never did he want to go through such a thing again.

Oliver's hand reached across and took Percy's pale one. "Last chance. Tell me now if you don't want to do this."

Sitting there, hand held limply by the one Percy loved, emotions took over and he found himself clinging to Oliver's chest crying. He was supposed to be ready for this. He was supposed to be ready to face his family, to face his fate, his destiny. But with such a price, was it really worth it?

Oliver's arms wrapped around him protectively, trying to hold back the multitudes of tears that were beginning to form due to the fact that he was now watching Percy break down; the one that had been strong since they had found out. Now Percy was falling apart in his arms he was becoming less and less confident that they would get through this.

"I'll be there for you Percy. Through it all. I'm going to be right there." Oliver whispered as Percy nodded into his shirt.

"I know…" Percy whispered, pulling back and wiping his tears away. There was a small smile playing on the corner of his lip as he stood up slowly. "I have to do this for myself."

Oliver nodded. When Percy had his mind made up there was no chance of changing it. He would just have to sit back and watch no matter how much he didn't want to. If a time came that Percy looked to him for back up, Oliver was determined to be there.

Snagging his Puddlemere jacket from atop his luggage, Oliver tossed it at Percy. "Wrap up, don't want you getting a cold." he teased.

Percy looked at him silently, then down at the jacket he had barely managed to capture. Unable to help himself, he smirked at Oliver while slipping the fabric over his shoulders. "You'll have me die from heat exhaustion before I get a cold." he said playfully, before leaning down to grab one of the bags.

Oliver was to quick for him though and swatted the redheads hand away.

"I got it. Don't worry about them, just worry about what you're going to say to George when you see him. I want his jaw to hit the floor," Oliver said, picking up both bags with little to no effort. "After you." he motioned and Percy complied leading the two out of the flat.

Hopefully, Percy thought, this wouldn't be the last time they left together.

* * *

They had decided to fly but half way Oliver insisted on a cab. Percy had been feeling lightheaded in the air and Oliver was unsure if they should be so high up if Percy suddenly fell unconscious. Agreeing, the two had managed to find a muggle cab, picking up Katie along the way.

Entering the cab, Katie had decided to sit across from Oliver and Percy. She smiled warmly at them both, though she tried her best not to look at Percy. It wasn't that she hated him or anything, in fact that was far from the truth; she just didn't like seeing the old headboy who had once commanded the respect of students, so weak and fragile, it just didn't seem right.

She was dressed in a pale blue skirt and cream colored sweater which Percy, wondered if she had intentionally worn to match Puddlemere's colors or if it had just been a coincidence. Regardless of what she was wearing, Percy was happy to see she still wanted to go through with the plan.

Almost immediately she struck up a conversation with Oliver about what they would be pretending to do. If they would kiss in front of everyone, if they would pretend no one knew that they were engaged yet and if they were to exaggerate their pretending if any of the Weasleys got suspicious. Oliver was reluctant to answer as he was watching Percy and feeling sick to his stomach about the part he was about to play.

When the cab finally pulled up to the Burrow, Oliver asked Percy if he would be able to walk to the door without his family noticing anything wrong with him.

"I'm fine." Percy insisted, leaving the cab and looking around at the blue skies surrounding the Burrow. He was home now; he was back at the place which had brought him so many good memories and so many hurtful ones.

Oliver quickly paid for the ride and took their bags. "Let's get it over with then." He muttered, heading towards the door of the Burrow.

Percy didn't move however. Instead he bent down and picked up a small rock from the ground, tracing his name into the fine dirt before him and smiling.

"Percy?" Molly's voice was heard from ahead of them. He didn't move though, instead he pocketed the rock and looked up at the sky once again taking a deep breath.

"Mum…" he whispered into the air before standing up and walked towards the door.

Molly stood watching him at the door, her eyes filling with tears. After a moment she rushed passed Oliver and Katie to hold her third son close. "You look horrible Percy, how have you been eating? I'll get you fed up this weekend don't worry." She said rapidly, practically dragging Percy towards the house and through the door of the Burrow. It all came back in a wave as he found himself in the kitchen, sitting down at the large table while his mother rushed around to get him something to drink or eat, he couldn't remember what she was getting him.

He knew where the rest of his family was without having to search, they were in the living room wondering if they should enter the kitchen and confront this human that they had stated so clearly was no longer part of the family.

Molly sat down across from him and pushed a teacup towards him. "Tell me dear, how are you?"

Percy took the warm cup between his hands and smiled down at the liquid which he hadn't had for weeks. "Fine. I'm a bit tired, but I'm alright." He lied.

She frowned, slowly raising a hand and gently pressing it against Percy's forehead. "Are you feeling ill sweetheart? You look so pale."

Percy looked towards his mother strangely. Here she was trying to pretend as if nothing had happened but perhaps that was exactly the way Percy wanted it. Maybe he didn't want to remember the hurtful words that were said before and Molly's look of disbelieve when he came out to his family. That the real reason he and Penelope had split up was because he was in fact gay. Molly wouldn't let him leave though; not without hugging him and saying good-bye. The rest of the family on the other hand had avoided touching him. So perhaps in a way, a nice cup of tea and a hug was a way of saying that she was sorry she let the others disgust of him move her to not speak with him for so long.

"I'm feeling a bit ill but it will pass." He stated, gaze traveling to Oliver and Katie, who had just entered the room after putting the baggage away.

Molly turned her head as well when she noticed the two enter. "Oh, come in and sit down you two. Make yourselves at home. You must be happy, finally getting married. I always knew you fit well together." Molly stood up and shuffled the couple towards the table. She sat each of them down, before proceeding to pour two more cups of tea.

"So tell me dear, when did Oliver finally pop the question?" She asked, taking a seat next to Percy and smiling towards the (supposed) couple. Percy had always found his mother's ability to pry into other peoples business unmatched, especially when it came to romantics.

"A few months back," Katie said quickly, turning to smile at Oliver. "He came to one of my Quidditch games and during intermission walked out to the middle of the pitch asking me to marry him. How could I possibly say no."

Oliver seemed visibly aggravated to hear of how he had proposed. Percy couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the description of his romantic speech and confession of love. Unfortunately for Oliver, he had agreed to let Katie make up the story if she would keep theatrics to a minimum, but he failed to see how this story was keeping it to a minimum.

Women always had a way of over exaggerating their romances.

"That's lovely dear. Quite romantic." Molly replied, smiling towards Oliver before she started asking Katie about the ring.

"I didn't bring it with me, we're still keeping everything quiet." Katie explained.

Oliver nearly spit up his tea. How could they possibly keep everything quiet when she had just told Mrs. Weasley he had confessed in front of a full stadium of Quidditch fans. Obviously Katie didn't understand the meaning of keeping it small. Apparently they had needed more time to plan this out.

It was at that moment that Oliver noticed Percy's breathing was getting heavier.

The redheads gaze travelled from his mother towards Oliver's direction. The Scot himself was looking quite concerned at the sudden change. He mouthed the word, "Okay?"

Percy was about to say that he was completely fine when he suddenly felt an itch on his neck. "Oliver." He said completely forgetting about where he was. "Help."

Oliver immediately knocked his chair over in a rush to get around the table and help Percy. He pulled down the turtleneck that Percy was wearing and found a rash had formed overnight Percy was now scratching at frantically. Pulling Percy's hands away Oliver turned to Katie. "Get me a wet cloth, quickly." He instructed.

Nodding, Katie rushed towards the sink and found a dishrag that was clean. She promptly wet it and then tossed it to Oliver, who placed it on Percy's neck. All the while Molly was watching, her eyes wide with terror.

"What's wrong with him?" She cried, as Percy started to cough.

"Molly, can you get me a glass of water. Katie, my bag, the potion," He exclaimed as Percy started to cough rather violently. "It's on the side."

Katie ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to what had been deemed the couples room. She immediately located the Puddlemere bag, fumbling with the zipper to get the potion. Finally after a moment of searching her hand wrapped around a bottle of murky looking potion.

"I've got it." She cried, rushing back just as Oliver was trying to force Percy to swallow the water. Unfortunately he just kept spitting it up. Molly seemed horrified at everything that was happening before her very eyes.

The coughing stopped and Katie set the potion down on the table and gave a weak, hopeful smile. "Is he alright?" she asked.

Oliver nodded never looking away from Percy, when suddenly the redhead's eyes rolled and he started to slip from the chair. Catching him before he fell, Oliver placed his ear over Percy's mouth.

"He's not breathing. His passage must be blocked." Oliver panicked; he quickly placed his mouth against Percy's breathing in, then pulling away he laid Percy on the floor started pushing down on his chest three times before repeating the process.

Molly had turned around and began crying unable to watch, when she heard a cough and Katie yelp. Turning back she saw Percy moving, trying to get some air as the coughs persisted.

Oliver's hand flew towards the potion and he placed the stopper between his teeth ripping it from the bottle. Spitting out the rubber top, he lifted Percy up a bit and placed the bottle to his lips. The murky green liquid inside gave a sickening sound of movement before it slide into Percy's mouth. It was roughly ten minutes before Percy was once again breathing normally but he was too weak to move from the floor.

"What just happened?" Molly exclaimed rushing to Percy's side. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's sick," Oliver said slowly, not bothering to look up at Molly. "He'll need some rest now."

Molly gazed down at her son sadly. "I've got his room set up. Do you think someone should stay with him?"

Oliver maneuvered around Molly so that he could pick up Percy. "I'll stay with him." He announced, wondering where he should go to get to Percy's room. It had been years since he had last visited the Burrow.

"No, I'll go."

Oliver looked towards the entrance of the living room where Bill stood rather shakily. "You...you should stay with Katie and mum. I'll let you know if anything happens."

Very reluctantly Oliver accepted, letting Bill take Percy from his arms and head up the stairs to the room. He didn't want to let Percy out of his sight, especially since what had just happened was likely to happen again. What if Percy woke up and didn't know where he was? What if Percy thought Oliver had abandoned him? What would happen then?

Thoughts rushed through his mind, as he began to feel helpless once more.

Katie put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the table to sit him down. Refilling his teacup, she pushed it in front of him in hopes that he would become more comfortable if he were to drink the liquid. Perhaps it might even calm him down after what had just happened to Percy.

Oliver never drank the tea


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

_Oh,you can hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own._

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home._

* * *

For what seemed like eternity, Oliver stared down at the cup of tea in his hands. It wasn't that he hated tea; he drank it on a regular basis as it was better for his body then all those soft drinks and liquors he craved. In fact it was Percy who first pointed out that he should stop drinking if he wanted to continue to play Quidditch. The red head had even gone so far as to collect various flavors of tea from a small shop in muggle London just so Oliver would have a variety aside from Earl Grey and English breakfast. He'd gotten so use to having Percy around that it seemed strange to now be in the home of the Weasley's pretending they were nothing to each other – well, besides the obvious friendship.

He lifted the cup to his lips and took a small sip. Perhaps it would help to calm his nerves while he watched the clock tick by. He hadn't heard anything from Percy's room in nearly half an hour and the silence was killing him inside. It took every bit of self control he had to keep from bolting from the table and bombarding the room that held his frail lover.

There was a sound of scuffling as Molly came back into the room. She had gone up to check on Bill and Percy a few moments ago, hoping to fill in the couple that remained downstairs on her sons condition. Oliver looked up immediately, gripping the side of the table to keep himself from demanding answers. Thankfully, Katie asked the question first.

"How is he?"

Molly's face looked weary from the shock but she smiled weakly to reassure the two of them. "He's sleeping right now but he'll be fine after a bit of a rest."

Oliver let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and released the table. "Should probably give Bill the rest of that potion in case-"

"I already have dear." Molly stepped forward and gripped the top of one of the many chairs surrounding the table.

"You should sit down." Katie said, making to stand and pull a chair out for Molly.

"Thank you dear but I need to gather my bearings first." Molly replied waving a hand to dismiss the chair. She then turned her gaze towards Oliver and his tea. There was a silence between the members in the kitchen before Molly started again. "What's wrong with him?" her voice was a near whisper.

"He's sick." Oliver replied without looking at her. He felt bitter about the whole family not knowing what was going on and the shock that Percy was dying right before their eyes. He knew the difficulty in accepting someone who was homosexual but he had thought family could transcend that barrier.

Katie bit her lip and walked around the table to him. She squeezed his shoulder before taking the cold tea from his hands. He barely noticed the absence of porcelain between his calloused hands as she walked to the sink and dumped the remains out.

"I can see that Oliver," Molly said her voice becoming that of a concerned parent, "But with what? He looks so frail that I thought when he felt...I thought he might be.." she seemed to be choked up by the words but she didn't need to say anything as Oliver knew what she was thinking.

Thinking Percy might have died on the floor of the kitchen wasn't something Oliver wanted either. It wasn't exactly how he wanted them to see him after all these years. He had hoped that any attacks could have been held off till they were finished with the reconciliations.

Oliver sat up in his chair and found Katie placing a new cup of tea in front of him. He glared at the cup wanting to smash it on the ground but knew he was just being dramatic. "I-"

Katie cut him off, "Maybe you should get the rest of the family to join us before Oliver explains. It's not exactly the easiest of things to explain."

"Of course dear," Molly bustled out of the room to gather up the rest of the Weasley clan as Katie took a seat beside Oliver.

"Thanks for that." Oliver whispered, his voice wanting nothing more than to crack. He wasn't sure he could handle telling each Weasley individually that Percy was about to die. It would be better for him to just get it out in the open. To get it over with all at once.

Katie reached a hand out and gave Oliver's a quick squeeze. "You know I'm here for you if you need any help. Just let me know and I'll push them all out of the room."

He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at the joke. Katie always knew how to cheer up the team when they were at school and it seemed that she hadn't lost her knack for it. "Thanks."

It wasn't a long wait before the Weasley's started to filter into the kitchen. First was Fleur who was followed by three children just as beautiful as her. Oliver had to look at the table to gather his bearings – Veela blood still had a strange draw for him and even the fact he was gay didn't seem to keep him from wanting to impress her.

"Oliver, it iz good to see you." she said swooping in and grabbing him by the shoulders. She then proceeded to kiss the air beside his cheeks as the french custom would demand of her. He blushed a bit at the sudden contact but he knew there was nothing behind it. She knew, after all, everything there was to know about him and Percy as Bill had divulged everything that they had told him.

"Oliver, thes iz Dominique, Victoire, and Louis." Fleur said pointing in turn to the two older children then the smaller boy clinging to her legs. She bent down and picked up Louis as Victoire curtsied in an invisible dress. "And where is Percy?" she asked looking around and noticing the other woman beside Oliver.

"He's upstairs resting." Oliver explained, "Look, if anyone asks about it, I'm engaged to Katie."

Fleur seemed to frown at the idea but said nothing as more of the large family flooded into the room. The first person that Oliver noticed was a small boy that looked exactly like the twins. He came in jumping up and down like he was high on a sugar rush. Oliver's mouth fell open as he watched the boy. He looked exactly like the twins – it was as if he were seeing a ghost.

"Fred!"

He blinked as the boy spun in his socked feet to the door where Angelina was storming after him. "Get back here young man." she snapped, chasing him around the table before George entered the room and grabbed hold of the boy by the back of his shirt as he was rushing past .

Angelina looked up at George fuming as she knelt down to the struggling boy and gathered him up in her arms. "Stop struggling or you'll never get that hair dry."

"But I wanna go outside!" the boy groaned trying to swat his mother away. "Rose and Lily said we could make a snowman."

"Not until you're dry." Angelina replied lifting the towel she had been holding and assaulting the boys flaming red hair. "And you'll be dressing warmly this time. No shorts in the snow."

"That was one time." George said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides he said he was fine."

Angelina glared daggers at him before standing up with the wet towel. "I don't care if it was one time. It was one time to many, you know how sick he got last time. I can't see him sick like again!" George was about to protest but she held up her hand and turned to the table, for the first time noticing Oliver and Katie staring at her.

"Katie." Angelina couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She moved around the table to hug her previous Quidditch mate. At school they had been rather close but ever since the war there hadn't been much of a friendship. She pulled back looking Katie over and grinning, "You look good. What's this I hear about you finally reeling in Wood." she looked towards Oliver and winked at him.

George shook his head as he slapped Oliver hard on the back. "Should have stayed out of that business mate. Women are off their rockers."

"Hey," Angelina shot back, "I don't see you complaining when I clean up the messes around the shop."

"Course not." George said smiling at her with his famous wicked gleam. "I don't know what I'd do without you love." he leaned down a bit and whispered into Oliver's ear, "Seriously mate, off their rockers."

Oliver chuckled under his breath. He knew that they were pretending but the way that George and Angelina were playing off one another made him wonder what it would have been like to actually marry someone. To have to share everything with that person and to tease them at family gatherings knowing that when all was said and done they would still be sleeping curled up together. Then suddenly he felt the pang of loss in his gut again. He wanted that, he wanted more then anything to be with Percy for the rest of their lives. To be able to tease each other at the Christmas dinners, to exchange those looks across the table pretending that no one was watching.

"RONALD WEASLEY, DON'T YOU DARE HOLD HIM THAT WAY!"

Oliver was jolted from his thoughts as Ron entered the room adjusting a small bundle that could only be a baby on his shoulder.

"'mione he likes it. See, he's not complaining." Ron explained as Hermione came storming into the room after him.

"I don't care if that book said holding them like that will ensure they become a Quidditch star! Holding him like that will hurt his head!" Hermione protested reaching out her hands to take the baby from her husband.

"I can do it Hermione. He's fine." Ron complained trying to keep her from taking the baby. "If Rose turned out fine then Hugo will be fine."

Hermione crossed her arms on her chest then pulled out one of the chairs from the table. "At least sit down while you burp him. I don't like the idea of you walking around with him when he's still so new."

Ron shook his head but sat down nonetheless. Oliver watched as Hermione took the seat next to him and turned towards Oliver, her frown replaced by a smile. "Oliver. Katie. It's good to see you both. I heard you've been keeping an eye on Percy. Even if Ron won't say it thank you for that."

Oliver nodded unable to say anything. The whole Weasley world seemed to have erupted with babies since the last time he had seen any of them. Of course he'd been invited to Harry and Ginny's wedding, and George and Angelina's, but since then there were so many babies and children filling the room that he felt nearly claustrophobic by the world he wanted to be a part of now. He swallowed as Harry and a very pregnant Ginny were ushered into the room by Molly. He couldn't help himself from counting. There were so many people surrounding him now. All these faces he would have to look at as he broke the news of Percy's inevitable fate. He didn't realize it at the time but he had started to squeeze Katie's hand for support.

"I think that's all of us." Molly announced as Arthur entered the already crowded kitchen from behind her and took a seat at the table. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Bags under his red eyes and a frown on his face. He didn't look happy at all to have the entire Weasley family in one room to hear the news. Oliver decided Arthur must have been up the last few nights trying to decide how to talk with his third son. He himself had run over the possible arguments that would take place over Christmas but he had been determined to keep it to himself, rather then worry Percy with details of how to fight back against his own father. That would have been counter productive.

"Hear you got on as Puddlemere's first run Keeper." Harry said helping Ginny sit down in one of the few remaining chairs. "I haven't been able to catch a game in some time with Auror training and all but I was hoping to come to one in the summer. It would be great to see you fly again."

Oliver smiled. Quidditch. The same subject, a subject he was more than comfortable talking about. He silently thanked the young man for trying to distract his attentions from the eager faced Weasley's. "Yeah. Hudson retired from playing professionally so she would be able to coach instead and the teams manager asked me if I'd like to have a run at being first string. Naturally it was no argument. Still a bit nervous of going back as a full time Keeper but excited at the same time. If that makes sense."

"Perfect sense." Harry agreed. "When you get offered something like that you have to take the chance – even if you think you'll screw it up."

Chuckling, Oliver nodded. He hadn't so much been worried about being a screw up. It was more the time away from Percy that had him worried. What if something happened to Percy and he wasn't there to look after him.

"It was a good choice though. Out of the three reserves Oliver's the best." Katie said leaning over so she could see Harry from around Oliver's shoulder. "You should see him on the pitch now. Nothing like when he was at school. Now it's almost as if it's a ballet, he plays beautifully."

A hot blush covered Oliver's face again at the comment and he reached for the tea that had been placed in front of him several minutes ago.

"A ballet?" George threw a face at the idea and received a smack from Angelina.

"Sorry," Katie said, looking down at the table. She was suddenly very shy about the comments that had come from her mouth only a second ago. "I didn't mean to sound girlie about the idea. It's just wonderful to watch him play."

Molly and Arthur exchanged a look and Oliver could see the love that passed between their eyes. He knew they were talking in their minds about how he and Katie were so wonderfully matched; not knowing that he was completely and utterly head over heels in love with their dying son and was betraying them with this trick.

He sighed and turned to Fleur who seemed to be the only one in the room not feeling the love between Oliver and Katie. In fact she looked rather sick at the words that Katie had said but she wouldn't speak about it out loud. She was to loyal for that.

"Fleur would you mind taking the kids out of the room." Oliver asked, "I don't-I don't want them to hear what I'm going to say. They shouldn't have to be bothered with this at so young an age."

She nodded, her blond locks devouring her face as she started to direct the children out of the room.

"But I'm not little," Dominique protested, "I am ten."

"It iz not your concern." Fleur said while steering him out of the room. "it iz adult conversation."

Once Fleur was out of the room everyone looked back at Oliver expectantly. He knew it would be best to just get it out of the way. He took a deep breath and started.

"From what he's told me it started around the time Fred died. Not the disease itself but what initially caused the sickness. You were all upset over the recent tragedy so I can't blame you for what's happened. But against his better judgement Percy came out to you. He figured that there was enough pain going around that coming out to you wouldn't be so terrible at the time. I expect harsh words were exchanged and Percy left feeling disowned because of his choices."

Molly gasped, her eyes filling with remorse, "We never disowned him Oliver. He just chose such a terrible time to tell us. We had already lost one son, mixed with trying to rebuild our lives, well, we just felt-"

"He kicked us in the face." Arthur finished for her.

Molly hit him on the arm, a scowl on her face. "Arthur!" she snapped.

"It's the truth Molly," Arthur muttered, then gazed towards Oliver, "Continue."

"Well regardless of the reason, Percy left feeling betrayed. This led to him to...well, in easiest terms, sleep around."

Arthur stared at the table. Oliver knew it was hard to hear this about his son because Percy had always been the responsible Weasley. To find out their reaction had caused him to do such a thing was probably heartbreaking. He could see it as Mrs. Weasley brought a hand up to cover her mouth; she was unsure of how to handle the news.

"Then when we-...er..." Oliver glanced at Katie remembering he was supposed to be her fiance for the time spent at the Weasley's. "When we met again he seemed to be back to his old self. Perfect, proper Percy. Anyway a year or so ago he started getting sick. There wasn't really any explanation as to why and at first Percy just brushed it off. Eventually I made him see a Medi Witch. He had missed so much work because of it that he was evicted from his flat. I took him in ...because that's what friends do."

"And we appreciate it Oliver, we truly do." Molly said, she was beginning to cry but was doing her best to hide it.

"Anyways, the Medi Witch told him..." Oliver swallowed wondering for the first time if he should have asked if Percy had wanted to tell his family personally. But then, it was to late for that. "Percy has Aids."

There was silence for only a moment before Molly all but collapsed with a cry. "My poor baby."

Arthur went white in the face and became suddenly speechless. Everyone seemed speechless except for Ron who broke the silence.

"Serves him right."

"RON!" Hermione turned on him so fast that Oliver was sure she would fall out of her chair. "How dare you say such a thing! He's your brother. I wouldn't wish such a condition on anyone."

George was the voice that brought Oliver back from wanting to strange the youngest male Weasley. "How long does he have? Do they know?"

Oliver shrugged, "Some say they don't know, others that it could be any time now. He's been told there isn't a cure yet but there's one doctor we've been seeing who's had a bit of success slowing it down. Problem is Percy doesn't feel he's earned the right to escape this fate, like he deserves to die."

All the Weasley's looked white in the face as Oliver finished. They were all silent and he figured that they just didn't know what to do say. How could they? This was one of their own that they were talking about. A boy they had grown up with, had loved, someone they thought would always be there and now they were being told he was dying. Oliver himself had a hard time finding words when Percy first explained it to him. Of course it had been more of a blow to Oliver then anyone as he had found himself in love with the man. But he knew the pain that the news inflicted was beyond any sentiment he could give.

Oliver found his eyes tracing along the table to land on Mr. Weasley expression. Percy and Arthur hadn't even been able to acknowledge each other at work, wouldn't even look in the others direction when passing. Percy had often told him of the elaborate routes they would take to avoid each other rather then share an elevator at the Ministry. Oliver couldn't help the feeling of triumph he was feeling at the sight of Arthur's pale face. It made him sick to admit he enjoyed seeing the man upset over the news, to see the man who had caused so much pain for Percy to now be suffering himself.

"Aids," Molly's quiet voice broke through his thoughts; which he was grateful for. "Seems like such a foreign idea."

Katie jumped to her feet and directed Molly to her recently vacated chair. The older woman looked like she was about to fall over. Her whole body seemed to shake from the news.

"I know it's a strange idea Molly," Katie began, "But that's the very reason it happened. As witches and wizards we don't think that something as common as a muggle disease can harm us. Maybe Percy knew something of it but wanted..."She trailed off biting at her lip. Everything she was saying made sense but to continue would probably just upset everyone more.

"And his partner?" Hermione asked, "What about him? Does Percy still speak with him? Does he know he could possibly have Aids as well? Are they still together? and if so why isn't he here?"

Her questions took Oliver by surprise, he hadn't thought of explaining the circumstances surrounding the relationship. As far as he knew the bloke Percy slept with was the reason for the problem in the first place and probably knew he had it. He gritted his teeth together to keep from swearing. He had promised himself that he was passed the point of throwing a tantrum for something he couldn't have prevented. Although he secretly promised himself that if he were ever to run into the bloke that had caused this he would punch his lights out. That was, if he was still alive.

"Percy thought it might be to difficult for you to handle any relationship he might be in at the moment so his partner didn't come."

This seemed to give Molly enough energy to create a small smile, "So there is still someone who loves him, even with this... with this... condition."

Hermione nodded, "But what about that mans health? Was he the one that gave it to Percy?"

Oliver frowned, damn Hermione and her incessant need to know everything. "His health is fine as far as they know. He has some sort of immunity to it, something that prevents the disease from spreading to his person. As for your next question, no, the bloke Percy's with now didn't give him this...problem. Percy had it before they took their relationship to the next level. His partner knew all the risks when they started."

Ginny blinked curiously at Oliver, "So it's someone Percy knew before?"

"Yes," Oliver admitted. "And when they started the relationship Percy let him know immediately about this part of his past. Of what it meant to be with him. Thankfully his partner could see past the disease and stuck with him."

Oliver felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Katie standing just behind him giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"He's dying isn't he?" Mr. Weasley asked, his voice so small Oliver nearly missed it.

"Yes."

To admit it felt like a betrayal. It was actually happening though and not admitting it would only suspend his grief for so long. Oliver cleared his throat as not to give away his feelings on the matter. What the Weasley's needed now was someone to rely on and he was determined to help them if they wanted it. "And he's managed to suck up all his courage to come here. The least you can do is try to be a family before he dies."

Arthur shook his head sadly, "It's not that easy Oliver. What was said on both sides won't be easily healed. And now...well, things might be more complicated now."

The words made Oliver's blood boil. He couldn't understand why they were still rejecting Percy. They had come here with Percy on his last legs barely able to do anything for himself. He was dying for Merlin's sake, didn't they understand that? Or would he have to be roasting in a proverbial hell before they would see him as a Weasley again?

Oliver shoved himself away from the table violently causing the table to shake and the dishes to jump. "He's your son for fuck sake! He's your son and he's dying. Don't you think we're a little beyond petty squabbles?" He snapped before storming out of the room.

He was done talking. If they didn't want to listen then he wouldn't try to make them understand.

* * *

When Percy awoke he was looking up at the familiar blurred ceiling of his old bedroom. He blinked a few times through the blurry image to prove that what he was seeing was actually right. Turning his head he found his eyes falling towards a blurry shape sitting off to the side.

He squinted knowing full well that such a act never helped in the past. "Oliver?" his voice felt weak and the taste in the back of his throat was bitter and unpleasant.

"He's downstairs."

Percy recognized the voice immediately as that of his older brother.

"Bill?"

"I told him I'd keep an eye on you," Bill explained, handing Percy his spectacles with a sigh, "To keep up your little masquerade." There was a short pause while Bill waited for Percy to open the wire frames and place them on his face. "What's up with that anyway?"

Percy frowned as he looked about the room, everything was still as he had left it, except it appeared to be cleaned regularly. His mother must have kept it this way in case he decided to return home. "You think they would have been open to the idea I have a lover, Aids and that I am dying all at once?"

"It's not as if you have all the time in the world to gradually tell them these things." Bill commented, leaning back in the chair he was currently situated in.

"I-"Percy hadn't expected his brother to have so easily accepted the situation. He knew his family thought ill of him because of the way he had come out but that couldn't possibly be fixed by coming out all at once about everything he'd been up to in the last few decade. "I suppose you're right. But I didn't want them to hate me because of the rush on the situation. It seemed unfair to unload all this on them when I'm so close to..."

"Unfair? Don't you think that what you're making Katie and Oliver do is fair? He loves you Percy and you're making him pretend, to lie to mum and dad. How do you think that makes him feel?"

Percy pursed his lips. He had indeed thought about it but his parents being comfortable had been his first priority. He hadn't exactly thought about Oliver while his mind was so overrun with the possible reasons they could have for throwing him out a second time. So he had convinced Oliver, with a bit of difficulty at first, that this was the best course of action for everyone. Eventually Oliver gave in and agreed with him. So how could this be unfair?

"He agreed with me." Percy explained, "he understood how Arthur and Molly would feel."

"Arthur and Molly?" Bill's lip seemed to twitch as he used the words. "Merlin Percy, listen to yourself! They're your mum and dad and you can't even say that; using first names. I thought you had decided we were all going to be a family again. Family accepts each other despite their faults."

Percy sat up sharply, "You think being gay is a fault?"

"No, but being a prat is."

This seemed to silence the younger Weasley for a few moments. He had been called a prat before but somehow this was different. He wasn't being called a prat for following the rules or for being an idiot about how the world was changing around him. He was being called a prat because he wouldn't admit he was madly in love with the man downstairs, that he wouldn't admit they were in a relationship. A relationship that had lasted longer then any he had ever been in previously.

"Look Percy, I'm not telling you how to spend your last days, or what to tell the rest of the family, but you should consider the person who's stuck with you through all this bull shit." Bill said running a hand through his hair. He looked tired of fighting and the shadows across his face only darkened as he spoke. "You might think it's a small lie to tell but in the long run what's going to happen? You might be gone but Oliver will still be around. What happens when George goes over to the flat you share? What happens when the family asks about his and Katie's engagement? A lie like this will explode and when the truth finally leaks, you'll not only be hurting the family but him too."

"They'll never need to know." Percy replied. He knew it was a lie but he was determined to justify all the suffering that he'd already put Oliver though. He didn't want to think he had failed his final test in this world because he couldn't keep his emotions in check.

"Just- ...think about it,alright?" Bill said, standing up from the chair and, after a quick stretch, heading towards the door. "I'll tell them you're awake."

_A/N: For Zoran, for never giving up on this story or me, even after all the years it's been. Happy Valentines day. I promise I'm working on part seven right now. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

_I may seem crazy_  
_Or painfully shy_  
_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_  
_If you would just look me in the eye_  
_I feel alone here and cold here_  
_Though I don't want to die_  
_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

* * *

**[Three years ago]**

When Percy found out he had been staring out the window awaiting the owl, he had felt deep down that something was wrong and somehow he knew what was going to happen. This was the cold truth of the matter: he hadn't deserved the world that had magically formed around him. The happiness that had managed to surround him when he became the reason for Oliver Woods smile. Everything had been going so well there was no reason for the bottom not to fall out.

Still, when the owl arrived to tell him what fate had decided, Percy could only take the envelop in his shaking hands and stare at it. He hadn't told Oliver that he had gone for testing. There was no reason to get overexcited over something that might not even be there. His breath seemed to hitch in the back of his throat as he slowly peeled the back the wax seal and unfolded the parchment.

It was while he was reading the contents of the letter that the front door of the flat swung open and a heavy object was dropped.

"Perce! I'm home."

Percy found himself lowering the letter enough so he could look out the window at his bleak surroundings. He couldn't even make sense of what was going on around him as Oliver came into the living room with his hair still damp from the locker room.

"Perce? Are you alright?" Oliver's voice cut through the haze and reached Percy's ears in a whisper. Still, he couldn't turn around to face the man that was talking to him. All he could think about was the single word which had caused his entire world to disintegrate right before his eyes.

Positive

And then there was Oliver, arms wrapped around his lean form, pulling him back into a warm embrace; the only thing Percy could think about was how he had endangered the man he had found himself in love with. There was nothing more frightening to him. He had put Oliver in a position where he could possible contract the disease as well. How could he have allowed that? Perfect Percy let a disease go unchecked and now it had grown into a problem right before his eyes. It was not just not his problem but his lovers as well.

"I-" he tried to speak but words escaped him. For the first time in his life Percy didn't know what to say, what to do.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, the concern evident in his voice as he tried to snatch the letter from Percy's shaking hands.

Before the Quidditch player could catch the letter, however, Percy's feet gave way and he fell back against the larger man. Thankfully, with Oliver's training, he was able to catch the red head before the two of them could fall to the floor. His concern was growing as he looked at Percy's white face, the panic evident in his eyes.

"Did someone die?" He asked in a low voice trying to stay calm as the man in his arms didn't seem at all at ease. "Tell me what's happened Perce."

"I-I'm positive." Percy managed, his gaze unable to meet Oliver's.

Oliver furrowed his brow, "Positive? What are you talking about?" He glanced towards the letter in Percy's hand again. "Is that what this is?"

"I should have checked sooner. I'm sorry." Percy muttered, his voice cracking from the restraint of holding back the sobs he knew were coming.

"Sorry for what?" Oliver shifted Percy in his arms and snatched the letter with a free hand. He immediately recognized the seal as being that of St. Mungo's. He knew Percy had gone to the hospital a week ago to see about how tired he'd been lately. Oliver had been the one to push the subject. Percy had missed work and for his lover to miss any days at the Ministry was strange in and of itself. So he had insisted that if Percy felt ill again that he should immediately leave work and head to the hospital.

But seeing the seal made Oliver's heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Positive? Positive with what? Could Percy be that sick? He'd only been tired, did that really mean he was sick? Couldn't he have just been overtired or overworked? Ever since Voldemort had been defeated Percy had been trying to redeem himself by working harder for Minister Shaklebolt; couldn't it be that he was just in need of a vacation?

"Perce?" Oliver didn't want to betray his worry with his words as he looked down at the man in his arms. Percy was muttering to himself as his face was turned away, a distant look in his eyes. Frowning, Oliver opened the letter as best he could and read the content.

Only a few words seemed to raise themselves out of the text before him as he skimmed the content. HIV positive, inform anyone whom you may have had sexual contact with of the possible risk, medical and magical options...

"What?" Oliver felt himself wanting to fall to the ground but stood his ground as he was still holding Percy up. "I thought you just went for a check up."

"I did," Percy sniffled, "But the doctors insisted on running tests and one of them was for HIV. Since I'd been-Since I was active with various men before committing to just one."

Oliver was silent as he stared at the text in front of him with disbelief. His Percy couldn't possibly be this sick could he? Weren't they working towards a happy ending? How could something like this happen after all that Percy had been through getting to this point in life? They had survived a war for Merlin's sake. How could Percy be taken out by a disease?

"They suggest that anyone I've had intercourse with recently also be tested." Percy finally said, pulling away from Oliver so he could turn and face the shocked Scot.

Oliver found himself automatically replying. "The teams regularly tested for it just in case someone gets bloodied up during a match. Last time I was tested was a few months ago, but I was clean."

Percy reached a hand out to cup Oliver's face, turning it to finally face his own. Oliver could see the red rings around Percy's eyes telling more then enough about how Percy was feeling. "That was months ago. You could have contracted it since then, and if you have then you'll be kicked from the team."

The idea of having to give up Quidditch for something that had happened to Percy, something Percy could have been in full control of, made Oliver feel bitter towards the man in front of him. How could he be so selfish? Why hadn't he done the responsible thing and demanded Percy be tested before this?

He knew the answer without having to ask the question. He hadn't been thinking about diseases when they had first started going out. He had been to wrapped up with that brilliant smile of Percy's, about how their hands seemed to fit perfectly together, about how OCD Percy could be about cleaning his flat till it smelt of apple and lemon cleaner. He'd been too caught up in love to wonder if anything could be wrong.

And now they were paying for it.

"What will happen?" Oliver said finally finding his voice, though the tone was a harsher then he had hoped it to be. "Did they give you any idea of what to watch out for? Are you already contracting symptoms? The problems you've been having recently, are they connected to this?"

Percy sniffled, lifting his arm to wipe his nose. Something Oliver knew was out of character for Percy to do. Just the idea would have caused the red head to faint in the past. This was obviously much worse then Oliver could have imagined; his Percy wasn't acting at all prissy or pretentious.

"I don't know." Percy said, "But I suddenly have the strong desire to take up smoking."

Oliver snorted, "Think of what it would do to your health,"

They shared a laugh that was to short lived. It was a cold humor; one that tried to push away the problem but only managed to lessen the shock a smidgen.

"I'll get checked again."

Percy nodded slowly, "I'll have to set up another appointment with the doctor to find out what this disease will entail. I don't like the idea of having something I know nothing about." he started to bite his lip as he looked back towards Oliver. "Will you...Would you come?"

"Course I will," Oliver replied guiding Percy towards the sofa so they could properly collapse. When they were comfortably situated Oliver pulled Percy onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Percy buried his head into the crook of Oliver's neck, his tears starting to overwhelm his eyes from behind his glasses.

"Don't think this changes how I feel about you." Oliver said, arms tightening around the frail man. He turned his head to kiss the red curls on Percy's head. "I still love you."

It was those words that pushed Percy over the edge and to all out sobs. His own arms wrapped around the Quidditch player as he cried into Oliver's shoulder. Oliver didn't mind though as he could feel his own tears starting to trail down his cheeks.

Somehow they would get through this. Even if he had to give up Quidditch he would get through this.

* * *

**[Present]**

While Bill had disappeared to tell the rest of the family that Percy had finally awoken, the redhead in question lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help the feeling of despair that was filling the pit of his stomach as he mulled over the conversation he had just had. Even with his family being so distant lately they still found a way to get under his skin and make him question his decisions. Had he done the right thing in keeping Oliver a secret from his family and then forcing his lover to come only to help him face them in the end? He knew it wasn't fair but he worried more about their opinion of him than he liked to admit. If it seemed Oliver and he were in a relationship then he might have been turned out without another word. Even if most of his family knew Oliver, seeing him as a homosexual man would probably throw them into a rage. After all, Percy was here under the grace of Bill's request and nothing more. To come under that favour and then produce a boyfriend wouldn't bode well.

He frowned up at the familiar roof, raising a hand to his forehead and testing the temperature. He was still a bit to warm for his liking but with everything that was going on around him Percy felt it would be best to get out of bed and perhaps collapse on one of the couches in the living room. At least then he could still relax but be within the range of his families antics. It was heartening to him that they would allow him to come back even if it was for his final Christmas; to spend it within the home he had grown up in with those whom he had loved, still loved.

Pushing back the covers, he reached for his glasses which were set on the desk and pushed up against the head of his bed. Having come from such a large family the amount of space within his room had been so small that most of the furniture was practically sitting on top of each other.

He placed the spectacles back on his face and pushed them up to the bridge of his nose before swinging his feet over the side of the bed and sitting up. Glancing around the room he couldn't stop a small smile from coming to his face. His mother obviously visited his room often as all visible surfaces were cleaned with care and the items returned to their homes gleaming. There was a part of him that wondered if his family knew about his mothers worry and obvious want for her third son to be back in the family. Perhaps they did and just ignored it.

Standing up took a bit more effort then he had imagined and Percy found himself reaching out a hand to steady himself on the desk. With every step he took he wondered how Oliver and Katie were doing with his family. His family was rather easy to get along with when you didn't have anything to hide from them. And even then, most of the secrets people keep from one another weren't meant to surface so they weren't easily shared with a Weasley. He stood in front of the mirror above his dresser and looked over his appearance.

When Percy finally decdied that he was ready to rejoin the family it was with apprehension. He had maaged to pull himself out of bed and to the small mirror in his room. Looking over his refection he could understand everyones shock. He no longer looked like himself, in fact he looked more like a ghost of his former self then anything else. His once bright red hair was now a pale orange as if the disease had drained all the color from it. He lifted a hand to touch the curls gently, wondering if the rest of the family would know something was wrong before he told them. It was while he was looking at himself in the mirror that he heard a knock on the door. Figuring it was probably a worried Oliver he called over his shoulder.

"Come in."

The visitor however was not Oliver. Percy watched from the mirror as his parents entered the room. He felt his legs shake underneath him as the worry over everything filled him with dread. The looks on both his parents faces was one of uncertainty as they made their way into the room and closed the door.

Both of them stood still and quiet as they surveyed the room. Percy could only assume his father was looking away from him, unable to keep his eyes on his abandoned son.

"Mum." he started turning towards them but Molly held up a hand.

"Oliver told us everything dear."

"I never meant to keep it secret from you but circumstances just made it that way," Percy admitted finally turning to face his parents, "I never meant to hurt anyone with my problems."

"Oh Percy," Molly walked quickly across the room and enveloped her son in the first hug she had given him since Fred's death. "We're your family. Any problems you have, you can always come to us."

Percy felt himself stiffen at the sudden contact. He didn't know if he should feel safe or unsure at that very moment. These were the people who had sent him away when he had come out but here they were willing to look past that even when he was sick.

"We know.."his father started, finally looking towards him. He seemed simillar to Percy at this moment, unable to voice what he really wanted to say. "..We know you never meant to hurt anyone when you came out."

Molly released Percy, her gaze turning towards Arthur to encourage him. Obviously he'd made a speech of his own for this very moment. It was times like this that Percy could see himself clearly in his father.

"No, sorry." Arthur held up a hand and looked away from both of them.

"What your father is trying to say dear-" Molly began but Arthur quickly shushed her.

"I'll tell him Molly. It's the least I can do after everything we've put him through."

Percy frowned, he wondered if his father even knew what he was doing. He wondered if the words that he was about to speak were going to be hateful or if his father had finally come around.

Molly crossed the room and took her husbands hand in her own and suddenly Percy wanted Oliver to be beside him. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what his father had to say to him about what had happened. His chest tightened as the idea of another rejection seemed to swim in his head.

"We're sorry Percy." His father finally said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Percy was surprised to hear the words. He had known that his coming to the Burrow for Christmas would be tolerated but he never expected his father to be the one to apologize. After all, a fight was a two sided argument and he felt himself just as guilty for all that had transpired between them.

"I know saying I'm sorry isn't enough to regain all the years we've lost." Arthur continued looking ashamed, "When you decided to tell us you were homosexual, well, it wasn't the right time. My mind and heart weren't in the right place to accept such a statement. At first I was disgusted by the idea that one of my sons could be well, that way, but then I thought of how you had chosen such an inappropriate time to come out. V-Voldemort had just fallen and your brother had been killed in the battle. We were going over burial preparations and just starting to pick up the pieces of our lives. I was exhausted from all of the fighting, we all were. Then you decided to come out and the old ways seemed to just creep back into my soul."

He paused and Percy could see he was squeezing Molly's hand so tightly that she would probably have bruised fingers later.

"You have to understand that I'm old Percy. I don't take to this sort of change easily. When you came out to us I fell into the old ways. The magical world has seen homosexuality has a sin for so long that I had nothing new to fall back on. I lashed out at you. All my frustration over the war, all my regrets for not protecting my entire family. Things were said that I would like to take back but can't."

"Dad."

"Please let me finish Percy," Arthur pleadingly looked at his third son. His eyes were filled with tears and Percy could see the glittering trails falling down his cheeks where older tears had recently fallen. "At first I believed I was right in sending you away. I was determined to force you away from the family before you could do any more harm. But over the years I began to regret what I'd said. I was to ashamed to face you so I decided I would just wait on the sidelines and let you live your life. I was convinced you would come back eventually despite everything I had said. I suppose it's my fault it's taken so long for us to resolve the situation. I've always been headstrong but I never expected that trait would be passed down to you."

"Eventually I couldn't stand sitting on the side lines any longer. You seemed to be falling apart in front of my eyes and I was the one to blame. I spoke with Kingsley and asked if he might be inclined to hire you back on at the Ministry. He agreed and suddenly we were seeing each other all the time. Even though I pretended to not spot you among the hustle and bustle that was the Ministry, I made sure to keep a close eye on your progress. I'm ashamed I wasn't strong enough to tell you I was sorry until now." He smiled a bit, "It's lucky your older brother got so much of your mothers personality. Otherwise I feel I would still be watching you from afar wishing I could tell you this."

Percy suddenly found himself crying as well. His fathers confession had somehow made him feel foolish. "I should have realized the distance couldn't be helpful. I should have tried harder." Percy whimpered.

"No son, you believed you weren't wanted and that's entirely my fault. I should have tried to apologize sooner."

Molly was shaking her head, her hands now on her hips in that scolding way Percy remembered from childhood. "Both of you are sorry and both of you were in the wrong. Let's just move past this and be a family again." She turned to look towards Percy, "I don't want what time we have left to be filled with regrets and apologies. Now shake hands and come down to the kitchen for something to eat."

Percy couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. His mother was always trying to feed him, even when he had been at home before all this had happened, she was constantly sneaking snacks onto his desk while he was studying. He could tell she hadn't changed a bit in her love of food. To his mother, food was the only thing that solved all problems. Although he couldn't deny that he had been craving his mothers cooking ever since he left. If she was going to make those sugar cookies she'd always made for Christmas then this trip had been more than worth it.

He stepped forward towards his father and outstretched his hand. "I'll accept your apology if you accept mine." he said.

Arthur stared at his hand for a second before pulling his son into his arms in a crushing hug. "You shouldn't have to ask for an apology but if it helps then yes." he whispered. Suddenly Percy felt all the weight and worry fall from his shoulders. Within his fathers arms he felt as if the last ten years had simply passed in minutes. Somehow the familiar smell and surroundings had made him feel at home but his father's embrace made him felt like he was finally safe again.

He could hear his mother sniffling from behind them as she watched.

Finally letting go of Percy, Arthur smiled. "I'm glad we got the chance to talk son. I want you to be apart of this family again. To know that you are still loved." he patted Percy on the shoulder before turning to Molly. "We had best get back downstairs or those grandchildren of yours will have destroyed all your Christmas baking before dinner."

Percy watched as his father turned and left the room. He felt suddenly like he was eighteen again. Living at home again in amongst the chaos that was the Burrow.

His mother came towards him and gave him a softer hug before kissing him on the cheek. "Take your time dear but don't stay cooped up her all day."

With that she left Percy to his thoughts once again.

As Percy stood there staring after his parents he couldn't help grinning. All those worries for nothing. Bill had been right, his family was sorry about what had happened, they had wanted him to be a part of the group again. He had been upset since the day his parents had disowned him but now his father had taken the first step to setting things right again and that brought joy to his heart.

Suddenly he didn't feel like dying anymore.

All these years his family had been looking out for him without him knowing. Kingsleys job offer had seemed out of the blue at the time but thinking back he could tell that his father's confession had been truthful. If it hadn't been for the job offer he never would have met Oliver again, never would have gotten his life back on track.

He couldn't help but chuckle, all this time he had hated his father for what he had done. Blamed him for all the sufferings in his life, when in reality his father had been his single stroke of luck he'd had all these passed years.

If only things had been solved sooner.

But that was something Percy didn't want to dwell on. He had promised himself that all, 'what if' situations were to be avoided. Things had happened and there was no going back and changing them. It had been his decision at the time and he would pay the consequences for them, even if it meant he would have to lay down his life for the mistake.

* * *

When Percy had finally worked up the courage to join his family once again he had made sure it was on his own time. He had changed out of the clothes he had worn to the Burrow as they were now soaked with sweat and changed into a green turtle neck and ratty sweater he'd found in the closet. He felt strange looking over his person in the mirror; thankfully the turtle neck covered most of the bruising he had around his neck.

Leaving his room had taken less courage then he'd first expected. Ever since his parents confession his heart seemed to be lighter and he was beginning to feel more like his old self again. There was still the apprehension for how the rest of his family would look when he entered the room. They all knew what was going on now; Oliver had made sure of that. Were they going to look at him with pity in their eyes? Percy didn't think he could handle that. He wanted his last Christmas to be like how it had been before. He didn't want to be the center of attention, the tragedy that created sad faces.

Gripping the railing Percy made his way down the multitude of steps heading towards the bottom floor and the infectious laughter. He was almost to the bottom step when a shadow flinted across the wall before him and Oliver came into sight. The worries about his family seemed to vanish when he saw the familiar face looking towards him.

"Alright?" Oliver asked, the crack in his voice betraying how worried he was.

Percy nodded, taking the last few steps towards his lover. "Much better."

The relief Percy was feeling could be nothing compared to the relief that washed over Oliver's face at hearing this news.

"Thank brooms." Oliver said letting out a breath.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Oliver reached out and took Percy into his arms. Percy would have stumbled over his own feet had it not been for how close Oliver was, instead he found himself crushed up against the larger man breathing in the oh so familiar sent of dirt and pine needles.

"Thought that might have been the one to take you from me." Oliver whispered into his ear.

Percy relaxed into Olivers' embrace, "No, not yet."

Another moment passed before Oliver spoke again, "If you just listened to the Doctor. It's not to late for-"

"I'm dying Oliver. There's nothing they can do. Experimenting could take me sooner." Percy said cutting him off in mid sentence. "I-I would rather enjoy the time I have left. Even if it's spent in bed half the time." he paused pulling back from Oliver a bit so he could see the other mans face. "Besides, I have a bit of reading to finish."

"Are you trying to make a joke Perce?"

"Is it helping?"

Oliver's face broke into a faltering smile and as he left go of Percy he brought a hand up to cup the red heads face. "Your humor always seems to come out in the most inappropriate of times."

Percy couldn't help but chuckle. It was something he had learned the hard way. Finding his sense of humor had taken ages after he had left Hogwarts, there were times he thought he hadn't received any; that all the humor he was supposed to have had gone into his twin brothers. It wasn't until he moved into Oliver's flat that he had first been caught making a sarcastic remark. He had been totally unaware of Oliver behind him when he commented on the upholstery in the Scot's living room. To be fair though, tartan curtains had been a dreadful idea.

"I expect my entire family knows about my being sick." Percy asked.

Oliver nodded pulling away from Percy as he remembered they were supposed to be pretending there was nothing between them. "Your mum was asking and I wasn't going to explain things more than once. Better to get the story straight for everyone the first time. Who knows what you would have said."

Percy crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow, "And what's that supposed to mean."

There was a grin playing on Oliver's face as he tapped Percy playfully on the arm. "You've been driving me nuts the last week trying to figure out the best way to word what you wanted to say. This way we don't have to collaborate stories."

"Right..."

"I didn't tell them anything-"Oliver leaned closer to Percy as if shrinking the distance would cover the volume of his voice, "-about us I mean. I said you were dating a bloke and that he didn't come because you were both worried how the family would react. I think everyone bought it but Hermione might have some doubts. She's a sharp one when it comes to seeing through lies."

Percy wanted to smack his head against the wall, what did Oliver expect him to say when he was asked questions about this boyfriend? Was he supposed to lie in order to keep the family from guessing that it was really Oliver. Tall, athletic, Scottish, Quidditch Player, all were things that didn't exactly hide Oliver's identity.

"I don't suppose it dawned on you that my family likes to pry?" he finally commented.

Oliver just shrugged, "If they start to suspect things we could always come out. I mean you're already out of the closet. What's wrong with bringing your boyfriend along for Christmas anyway."

Percy was about to reply when he heard a small slapping sound from beside him. He turned his head towards the entryway of the living room and found a small boy peeking around the doors frame watching him and Oliver closely. There was another taller girl pulling at his arm to get him to follow her back to the festivities but he was to engrossed with what was going on in front of him and slapped at her hands to let him go.

The ghost that passed in front of Percy's eyes seemed alarmed that he had been discovered. He quickly pulled his head back behind the door frame for a second before peeking back out.

"Who..."

"Fred, what do you think your father would say about you spying?" Oliver asked, turning his attention to the small child.

"He'd be proud of me." Fred said with a wicked grin before turning and running off. Obviously his discovery caused him to loose interest in the scene before him.

Oliver could only shake his head, "Probably right about that one." He was going to go after the small tyke when he noticed Percy's stunned looked. He hadn't thought about it but this was the first time Percy had ever seen any of the Weasley grand children.

Percy's words came out in a near whisper, "That's..."

"I thought it was one of the twins too when I first saw him but it's just a spawn of your younger brother George and Angelina."

Blinking, Percy turned his attention back to Oliver, "Angelina?"

"Johnson. She was on the Quidditch team. A chaser. Would have had a brilliant professional career had she kept with it. Unfortunately for her your brother managed to be more enticing."

"Of course he did." Percy shook his head, starting after the children into the living room where the entire family seemed to be gathered.

He was about to enter the room when he felt a slight tug on his arm. Percy looked down at his arm to find Oliver was holding him back.

"Hold on a sec." the Scot looked about the area pulling Percy back a few steps.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Percy asked, letting himself be lead to the far side of the hall back to the foot of the stairs as Oliver glanced quickly about them. He was about to repeat his question when Oliver brought his lips against Percy's. It was only for a moment but that entire moment expressed all the feelings between the two men. Percy thought that if he were to die, he would prefer to do it while kissing Oliver Wood.

The moment was over before Percy was able to open his eyes again. He wanted nothing more than to be back at his and Oliver's flat to prove just how much better he was feeling. Unfortunately he had to come back to the present once again.

"What was that for?" he whispered as the two separated.

"Courage." Oliver replied with such a sweet smile Percy wasn't sure he would be able to leave the room without shagging the man in front of him. "You should hurry up and get in there before they come and find us." Oliver continued giving Percy an all knowing looking. In the years they had been together the Quidditch player had learned to read Percy's expression when it came down to wanting something sexual. He gave Percy a small push. "Go on. I have to find my fiancee and let her know you're alright."

Percy nodded unable to trust his voice. He wanted to tell Oliver that he had changed his mind about pretending, that he didn't care if his parents knew about their relationship if it meant he didn't have to pretend to be happy his lover was with someone else. But it was to late for that and he knew they would have to keep up the charade if only for a few more days. Then they could go back to how things were, how things had been.

Steeling his courage he turned back towards the entrance to the living room, the door frame seemed to move away from him as the idea of facing his family ate away at his mind.

Taking a deep breath, Percy took a step towards the room. Initially he found the voices and noise coming from the living room daunting but as he drew nearer the steps became easier and he found himself almost drawn into the huddle of commotion. As he entered the room the voices seemed to die away and all eyes landed on him save the few children who were to engrossed in their game of exploding snap to bother looking up at the new arrival.

Thankfully there were only a handful of family members in the room. Ginny and Hermione were seated on one of the worn love seat. George was sitting on the floor with the children playing exploding snap, the smile that had been on his face only moments ago vanished into a look of deep concentration.

Percy's gaze floated over the group to come upon Ron sitting in the far corner with a small girl sitting on his lap. When their eyes met, Ron immediately looked away. Percy watched as he lifted the girl from his lap and set her on the floor before standing up and leaving the room. As this happened everyone's eyes traveled after Ron. Percy wasn't sure if he felt grateful that Ron was still able to avoid him or hurt that his brother couldn't even look at him.

As he watched the retreating figure of his youngest brother, Percy heard Ginny's soft voice, "Coward."

He turned his attention towards his sister as she rose from the couch and approached him. There was a moment of awkwardness where she just stood in front of him smiling weakly before enveloping him in a hug.

"Idiots. Both you and dad."

Percy blinked at her admonishment, "Idiots?" he swallowed, watching Hermione over his sisters shoulder. The young woman was smiling at them with an all knowing look.

"For taking so long to come back, and dad for taking so long to ask you to come back." Ginny explained. "The fact it took you both ten years to get over something so silly."

Percy patted Ginny's back hoping to reassure her. "I don't know what you mean," he joked, as she pulled back and looked him over more closely.

"Idiots, the lot of you." She said, shaking her head.

Percy smirked, "Need I remind you that when everything first happened you weren't to inclined to the idea either. You knew where I was working, you basically knew every way of getting in contact. Stuff like this is a two way street Ginny."

She gave a curt nod, "I know, I was an idiot as well. I should have done something instead of waiting for you and dad to make up." She paused biting the bottom of her lip. "I-I'm sorry about that Percy. I'm just glad you're here now."

"Me too." Percy admitted. After all the worries that had been running through his mind, having his family start to apologize to him somehow made him light-hearted again.

Ginny took his hand and started pulling him over to the couch. "Here, you sit down and I'll get you some of mum's spiced eggnog."

[A/N: Just want to give a quick little shout to Cat who has been proofing this monster for me. I appreciate it, so sorry about the nagging. Also, the next chapter should be lighter then what's been going on. A few more family members confronting Percy and Christmas Eve celebrations. Any ideas or recommendations as to what you guys would like to see the Weasley's do on the Eve and Christmas day would be appreciated. The few ideas I have seem flat. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Sorry It just kind of drops off at the end. I shall remedy that with the next chapter...soon. ]


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Getting to the end of it now. A few more chapters. As always, this story is fueled by reviews. Even if you just want to say it's rubbish. :D I've received so many followers for this story, that I'd just like to know what I'm doing right. lol. Anyway, enough of my blabbing. On with the show. Apologizes for this one taking longer to get out, hopefully the next one will be faster. This bit is for all the lovely reviews which never cease to make me grin.

**Part Eight**

_You go your way and I'll go mine_  
_I'll try to meet you in a better life_  
_We should meet up at the end of time_  
_Get a beer and a cigarette for Auld Lang Syne_  
_Was it just a dream? All those people_  
_None of this is real_  
_A kingdom for a fool animals on a wheel_  
_I'm a king in my head a cripple in the world_  
_How do I wrap this up and give it to that girl?_  
_My gift to you, I'm gonna be a better person_  
_I stare at you with a vague and immense longing_  
_Try to save yourself while you're still alive_  
_Don't deny yourself of your right to thrive_  
_Solemn Thirsty, born on Thursday, got pished Saturday, fucked up Sunday_  
_Took ill Wednesday, died on Thursday_  
_There's no better man than Solemn Thirsty_  
_And I try to stay on, so I keep coming back_

* * *

As Ginny retreated into the kitchen to get Percy a cup of their mother famous Christmas tradition, he took her place on the sofa just beside Hermione. He hadn't noticed until that very moment that the girl beside him was holding a small bundle in her arms and gently rocking it.

"Hermione -" he started, realizing the baby in her arms could be anyone's. He'd been gone for so long that the family had seemed to just expand without him.

Percy looked down at his hands. He felt rather ashamed of himself for letting things get on this bad with his family. If only he had followed his own advice then perhaps things wouldn't have gone on so long. Maybe he would know exactly who's baby Hermione was holding or if, in fact, it was hers.

"It's alright Percy," she said as if reading his mind. "This is Hugo. He's brand new to the family and if you're wondering if he's mine or not you can rest assured that he is."

"Unfortunately he's also half Ron's doing." George commented.

"George!"

Percy couldn't help the small smile that started to sneak onto his lips. Things hadn't changed much since he had left. Sure his family had grown without him being a part of it but they were still the same people he remembered. George still teased everyone whenever he got the chance even without Fred being there. And it looked like his son, Fred Jr. was going to turn out the same way as his namesake.

"Sorry Hermione but you have to wonder what the little guy is going to turn out like when he has a father like Ron."

Hermione huffed beside Percy, "He'll turn out perfectly fine. Or have you forgotten that Ron helped save the world."

George rolled his eyes. "lest we forget."

The conversation seemed to be travelling in a darker direction then Percy had hoped so he cleared his throat and turned his attentions back to Hermione."

"Hugo? That's an interesting name. You didn't name him after great uncle Hugo did you?" he asked curious if there was any connection.

Hermione shook her head, "I had no idea you even had a great uncle named Hugo."

"He's not exactly someone we like to talk about." George explained, "On account that he got himself locked away in prison for a few years."

Percy cleared his throat, of course they wouldn't name their son after a man like that. But regardless of what his family thought Percy had always liked their great uncle. He hadn't exactly done anything terrible, just a misfired spell. Before he'd gone to prison he'd been one of the nicest family members Percy had known.

"Do you want to hold him?" Hermione asked breaking through Percy's train of thought. He blinked several times before actually looking towards the baby. To hold something so fragile. Something so not a part of his life. He wasn't sure if it would be safe. If he had an attack and happened to drop the baby they would blame him. Then all this work would be for nothing.

"I don't think that's a good idea." he said licking his lip.

Hermione thrust the baby at him, "Nonsense Percy." She let go and Percy suddenly found himself attempting to hold the baby up. Hugo was definitely much heavier then he looked but the overall feeling of holding his nephew lightened his heart. The boy looked so peaceful snuggled up in a blanket and sleeping in his uncles arms.

There was nothing to say. For once in his life Percy found he didn't want to say anything, to have anything happen. He could just sit there with Hugo in his arms and think of all the wonderful experiences the small tyke would undertake – the first time he walked, the first time he would pick up a broom, how he would react to having magic, when he would receive his admissions letter for Hogwarts.

"Woah, watch it."

Percy looked up for a moment to see Oliver in the door with his arms in the air. It looked like Rose and Fred were now chasing each other around his legs as Oliver attempted to not spill from the two cups in his hands.

"Careful you two." Hermione said, "Stop trying to trip Oliver and go play outside."

Percy had gone back to watching little Hugo asleep in his arms after that, not bothering to watch the two children frown before marching out of sight. He could hear George in the background cleaning up the exploding snap game, the cards hissing whenever they were shuffled against one another. He was far to busy watching the small baby drooling around his fist to care what was going on around him. If only life could be that simple again.

"I brought you some eggnog Perce," Oliver was saying, "Ginny said she was getting you some but I told her I could bring it since I had to bring you some of that health potion."

"Thanks." Percy replied without looking up. He didn't want to move for fear Hugo might wake up or worse, start crying.

There were no words exchanged by anyone for several minutes and Percy vaguely thought perhaps he was still in his room asleep and this was all some sort of fading dream. He looked up to see if everyone was still within the room. Sure enough Hermione was laying back against the couch, eyes closed obviously taking a moment to catch a short nap of her own.

His gaze traveled to George who seemed to be rearranging the deck of cards within his hands not satisfied with the way they had been collected. Finally he looked up towards Oliver, who had yet to make his way across the room and give Percy the aforementioned drink. Percy found that instead of crossing the room Oliver had instead decided to lean against the door frame and watch him. His eyes had a gloss over them as he watched Percy holding the boy, a content smile on his lips.

It was a strange sight to Percy to see his lover standing there looking so contented. He'd had no idea his family problems had been so stressful for Oliver. That to see him getting along with any family members somehow brought a sense of serenity. He smiled back at him and this seemed to wake Oliver up from any trance he might have been in.

He crossed the room, cups in hand and perched upon the arm of the couch.

"Hermione and Ron's." Percy replied, knowing exactly what Oliver was going to ask him. "His name is Hugo."

"Cute."

"Planning on having kids Wood?" George asked from his spot on the floor.

Percy lifted the small bundle towards Oliver, offering him the chance to hold the boy.

"I hadn't really thought about it." Oliver admitted truthfully. He set the two glasses of eggnog on the side table near the couch and held out his hands to take Hugo.

It wasn't that Percy didn't want to hold Hugo, he just felt it was better to give the boy to someone who could confirm a solid grip. Someone that wouldn't drop Hugo. Not that Percy would have wanted to drop him – he just felt uncomfortable not being able to control his own body at times.

As Oliver took the boy his eyes seemed to gloss over.

"I'm sure Katie will want them." George said a matter-of-factly, he looked at Oliver, his face unreadable. Percy was sure there was some other meaning underneath his brothers comment but he couldn't quite place it. There was no reason for George to be angry with Oliver. If anyone should be angry between the two of them Oliver had the right.

"I'm sure she will," Oliver said not looking away from the child in his arms.

The sight of his lover holding a baby made Percy's stomach twist. This was something he could never give Oliver, an offspring, his very own child. After everything that they had been through, Percy wanted to give Oliver the world. He wondered if the world in Oliver's view was children of his own. His stomach twisted so much at the idea that he felt rather sick again.

Leaning back against the couch he closed his eyes.

Maybe when he died Oliver could move on with Katie Bell. She was willing to help them and Percy was sure she was head over heels for Oliver once he heard how she described the other mans proposal. Percy was sure she would take care of Oliver after his passing, that she would be there to comfort him when he needed it and that Oliver would eventually come to love her for it.

It was then that Percy decided that he would try his best to set the two up. If he could help Oliver move on before he died then perhaps his passing wouldn't be so hard on the boy.

His concentration was suddenly broken by the cries of the baby by his side.

"Shh...there's a wee lad. You're okay with uncle Oliver."

Percy slowly opened his eyes to look out the corner of them at Oliver. He was still sitting on the arm of the couch but was now rocking a crying Hugo.

"Doesn't appear to like being rocked like a Quaffle," George chuckled at the continuous crying from the child.

Oliver glanced across the room and stuck out his tongue at George. Suddenly Percy was transported back to the days he watched the twins tease Oliver about his fanatical addiction to Quidditch. In those few minutes Percy felt like there was nothing wrong, that he was back at school watching Oliver from afar just hoping.

Percy chuckled at his brothers comment. Only George would get away with saying something like that to Oliver. "Best be careful with Hugo Oliver, else Katie see how you handle children."

Oliver flashed a smirk at Percy, "I'm doing just fine thank you very much. The wee things calming down now" It was true, Hugo had stopped crying and was now trying to grab at Oliver's sweater with his chubby fist.

"Yes well, I wouldn't let her see you with a baby period. Once a woman gets the idea in her head to have children you'll be hard pressed to erase it."

"Merlin George! I'm not even married yet. If anything will put the idea of babies into Katies head it will be your constant teasing." Oliver shook his head and looked down at Hugo before turning his attention to Fred Junior. "But when she gets to know your tyke I reckon all ideas will be put to rest."

George scoffed at this, his face turning into one of mock shock, "Are you saying my son's unbehaved Wood?"

Oliver stood up, continuing to rock the baby in his arms as he did so, "I'm saying like father, like son." he laughed, able to get the upper hand on George.

George didn't seem to mind though. It had been awhile since he'd had a verbal sparing partner and it was welcome. Ever since Fred had died he had lost the knack of finding himself humorous. "Touche."

There was a soft snort from beside Percy and he turned to see Hermione stirring on the couch just beside him. The nap was only a few moments but it seemed to renew her life force as she opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at Oliver. After a quick stretch and a yawn, which seemed to be passed around the room once started, she stood up and extended her arms to Oliver.

"Sorry boys, didn't mean to fall asleep like that and leave you with Hugo," she explained as Oliver gently passed the bundle to her. "Any second I get to myself is spent napping. Especially with this one, keeps me up half the night."

Percy nodded, "It's fine, truth be told he reminds me of Ron when he was little. Wouldn't sleep unless he was in mothers arms."

Hermione nodded, her smile seemed to fade a bit with the comment about her husband. "Percy." she started stepping towards him, "Don't take it personally. Ron will come around eventually, he's just stubborn."

"I know." Percy admitted, but it still hurt to see his youngest brother avoiding him as if he were a banshee.

"You should see him when he gets in a fight with Harry. They won't speak to each other for days but eventually Ron apologizes. It's just the way he is."

Percy smiled towards her, he knew she meant well, to defend her husband but also keep a civil ground. She'd always been good at never taking sides if she could help it, especially when it came to his family.

There was an awkward silence while Hermione shifted Hugo in her arms, eyes unable to leave Percy's face as if she were looking for some kind of clarification that he was alright with everything. For Percy is was a bit of a relief to see someone caring about him for a completely different reason then pity.

"Maybe you'll join the boys tonight when they go out caroling?"

Oliver gave her a look of disbelief, "Caroling? Since when have the Weasley's done that?"

"Since I introduced them to something called karaoke caroling." she said, a blush covering her cheeks. "The older boys all go out to the pub after the boys are asleep and watch people compete for prizes by singing awful songs in front of a crowd."

"Huh," Oliver looked on curiously, mulling the idea over in his head. "Sounds fun Perce."

"You should come Percy, if only to see Bill make a complete fool of himself on the stage." George added, getting to his feet. "Last year they gave him an award out of pity. Ribbon that says 'most improved', I think the bar keep bought it especially for him."

"We'll see how I feel." Percy said. He was sure he would end up going but most of his activities were controlled by his sickness now. Even if he wanted to go he wasn't sure he'd be able to.

"How are you feeling now?" Hermione asked.

"Better then I have in a long time." Percy admitted, getting to his feet. "In fact I think I'll ask mother if she needs any help with dinner."

Oliver rushed over to him and took his arm helping him to stand. He had a sneaking suspicion that Percy would be feeling light headed from getting up so fast. He knew that Percy was hoping to dismiss himself to avoid any conversation about just how ill he was. As he grabbed hold of Percy the red head gave a tight smile.

"I'll come with you." Oliver insisted.

Percy knew better then to argue with him and instead made to quickly exit the room, Oliver at his side.

* * *

-[Ten Years ago]-

There was dust and debris everywhere he stepped, broken glasses and rubble from the crumbling walls. A thick dust hung in the air like a fog of unrest. This was only a pause, there was only a few minutes of silence to regroup and give up Harry Potter to the Dark Lord. This was a moment to say good bye to those dead and decide if they wanted to join them. He'd seen so many people die tonight, so many people he had known, maybe not as close as he had hoped but enough that there was pain and shock from the realization that they would never speak again.

Percy brushed his hand over his Ministry robes, his once neat suit covered in blood and dirt. He didn't know why he bothered trying to wipe it off as he knew there would be no saving the fabric. That it wouldn't matter if he were to end up dead like the many laid out in the great hall.

He was numb. Numb for being accepted back to the family so quickly only to have one of his brothers killed right in front of his eyes. He could recall screaming and clinging to Fred's lifeless body and willing him not to be dead. Could recall being pulled away kicking and screaming as curses flew above his head. He had no idea who it was that had pulled him away, had taken the time to save him when there was nothing more that could be done for his brother.

He had screamed so much that his throat now felt raw and he could taste the metallic tang of blood; though he was unsure if it was from his throat of the gash over his eye. His glasses had shattered on his face in the retreat, a rogue hex hitting them and saving what was left of his pitiful life.

Now he found himself nearing his family. They all stood quietly sobbing over the unmoving body of Fred Weasley much like those around them did over their own family and friends. He came up beside George, reading the disbelief in the remaining twins eyes.

"He can't be, he just can't." George repeated the mantra.

Percy reached out a hand and placed it on George's shoulder. "He's gone George." he whispered, not knowing what else there was to say.

George turned to look at him, a snarl on his face as tears fell hot down his cheeks. "This is your fault." he hissed.

Percy stood silent letting his brother vent the anger over what he knew to be true.

"If you hadn't made that joke Fred never would have lost his concentration. He never would have died if it hadn't been for you." George snapped, pulling away from Percy's grasp.

"George!"

The rest of the family was looking towards the two of them now, Molly shaking her head at George's words. She couldn't believe her family was fighting at a time like this.

"It's true though." George said, addressing her, "If he hadn't decided to come back so late then none of this would have happened. Fred would still be alive." he turned back to look Percy in the eyes and though he was blurry in the eyes of his older brother, Percy could still read the hatred there. "I wish it was you. I wish you had died instead."

* * *

How many times did he think about that over the next ten years? How many times had he found himself crying over Fred's death and wishing he could have died instead so the rest of his family could be happy. And they would be happy, happier with a son that wasn't such a disappointment, such an abomination. Even now he still thought about it. Thought about taking his life in the hope it might appease their grief.

He wondered as he looked out the kitchen window at George if his brother would ever truly forgive him for finding his sense of humor so late in life. Percy hoped he would at least forgive him for staying away from the family – even if it was just a front until he died. If he could leave the world knowing that George had forgiven him then this would all be worth it. Maybe then he could forgive himself for causing his younger brothers death.

His mothers voice broke his train of thought and Percy turned his gaze from the snowball fight happening outside to the conversation taking place at the kitchen table.

"That's lovely dear, I'm sure Percy would be honored, wouldn't you Percy."

Percy blinked, trying to recall what the conversation was about but coming up blank. "Sorry?"

"Katie was just saying that when Oliver and her decide to finally have children they were planning on calling any boys Percy, after you of course." Molly said, dropping another peeled apple into the large bowl at the center of the table.

"After me?" he squeaked, "I-.." his eyes flashed around the table to find Oliver sitting across from him arms crossed and a frown on his face. "Mothers right, it would be an honor, but I'm sure there are better names out there then Percy."

"Yes." Katie said, smiling at him warmly, "But none that would mean anything to us. You've been such a good friend to Oliver. We want your spirit to continue on with us someway, so it only makes sense to honor our child with the name of someone like you."

"You mean someone dying?" Percy mused.

"Not because you're dying Percy, because you're the strongest person we know next to Harry Potter. With everything you've gone through, our son should be lucky to have such a name sake."

Percy blushed at the comments. He wouldn't exactly call himself strong. In fact he would call himself the exact opposite. The word cowards was better suited to him considering everything he'd been through – how he had abandoned his family for a position at the Ministry, how he took a stand against believing Voldemort had actually returned even though he knew deep down it was true. Getting Fred killed, then while his family was grieving deciding to come out so that the anger and sorrow of his brothers death would seem much more important. Then spending ten years avoiding them at every turn because he couldn't face being cast aside for his choices.

"If you're sure." he said quietly.

"We are." Katie turned and smiled at Oliver, reaching out her hand to take his in her own. The move was meant to make them look like a couple in love deciding on their future. But Oliver didn't bother to take her palm. Instead, Fleur, Molly, Ginny, Katie, Angelina and Percy watched as Oliver pushed his chair back from the table and stormed out of the kitchen. There was silence around the room until the sound of the front door slamming was heard.

Molly cleared her throat and turned her attention once again to Katie. "Don't worry dear. He's just scared, most men are when you talk about the future. I'm sure Oliver just needs some time to process whats really happening."

Katie gave Molly a shy smile of thanks and began to stand up. "I should go talk to him. Here I am blabbing to you all about plans for the future when we aren't even married yet."

"Let him steam." Ginny said, taking the wooden spoon out of her mouth. She was currently sitting beside Percy with a large bowl of cookie dough resting on her stomach. "Men need time to think things through. You should have seen how Harry handled me telling him I was pregnant again. It was like all the emotions ran through him at once."

Reaching out Molly swatted Ginny in the back of the head. "Stop eating that. It's the dough for Santa's cookies."

Ginny looked down, "But I'm hungry and it smelt so good."

"I should really talk to him though." Katie said, distracting the group from Ginny's hunger urges.

"No," Percy said, standing up himself and balancing against the table a second. "I'll talk to him. Don't worry."

Before anyone could protest Percy had left the room and headed to the doorway. He was about to head outside when he was stopped by Bill.

"He'll be alright Perce." Bill commented, "But if you're going to go after him make sure you're dressed for the weather. Can't have you getting a cold and checking out early." He held out a coat towards Percy.

Percy ignored the comment about checking out early and took the coat from his oldest brother. As he was putting it on Bill made another comment.

"And don't forget to remember how he's feeling."

A quick nod and Percy was out in the bright sunlight surrounded by the glare of white snow in all directions. 'Must have snowed while I was asleep.' he thought trekking out into the few inches of wet snow that covered the dying grass.

He caught sight of most of his brothers on the far side of the house running about wildly with the children. Snow flying everywhere as they tossed lightly packed snowballs at each other. The laughter was haunting from this far away and he vaguely wondered what it would be like to have children and a family of his own.

The idea struck him as he was nearing the tree which Oliver was leaning against. What if Oliver really wanted kids. What if he was upset that he couldn't have them because he was in a relationship with another male. He caught the Quidditch player staring across at the group of Weasleys and felt this was probably the exact reason he had run off.

He approached Oliver and took a up the spot just beside him, turning his gaze back in the direction of his extended family.

"She didn't mean offense Oliver."

"I'm not so sure," Oliver commented, not looking at the man beside him. "Sure we're getting married but does she have to talk about having kids and the perfect life in the highlands of Scotland where we'll have that perfect house and a picket fence."

Percy couldn't help a small chuckle escape. "Picket fence. Sounds lovely."

Oliver looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled himself, "Could you imagine? Me with a picket fence?"

They shared a laugh at the thought.

"Wouldn't be so bad though," Percy said, finally settling down.

Finally Oliver's attention was completely Percy's. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe you would be happier if what she was saying wasn't fictional."

"Perce,"

"If you went on from here with Katie, you might be happier. You could have children, be a father, everything you wanted. If you were with Katie you wouldn't have to hide." Percy kicked at the snow by his feet. He hated the awkwardness of the conversation but knew that he had to voice his feelings on the matter. "I wouldn't hate you if you did. I would be happy that you were loved even after I left."

It was at that moment that Oliver hit the tree with his fist. The act made Percy jump a bit, a sudden harshness overcoming Oliver. He couldn't look at Percy, just glare at the tree. Percy figured it was because he was sick and Oliver didn't feel it appropriate to glare at someone who was dying.

"I went along with all this shit for your sake Percy and now you're turning the tables and making it look like I want to be with Katie." Oliver snapped, "Well this may seem like news to you Percy but I don't. So don't you come out and confront me about a life after you."

"But think about it Oliver." Percy said, keeping his temper, he thought Oliver was being rather unrealistic about what was going on. "You could have a proper family."

This time, Oliver turned his glare at Percy. "I don't want a proper family. I want you. Just because you're sick you think that my love for you will change? You ignorant bastard."

"Oliver."

"Maybe I did want kids okay, maybe I do want to be a father eventually, but I wanted those kids to be ours. I wanted to have a family with you ya prat." Oliver's glare faded as he looked at Percy sadly. Reaching out his hand he cupped Percy's face. "I still want to have a family with you, if you weren't so bent on dying."

Percy leaned in, feeling at home with Oliver's touch. "There isn't anything I can do about that Oliver, I'm going to die."

"But you could try to fight it Percy."

They had had this talk many times before. Oliver explaining that Percy could try the experimental procedures, that he could at least try to fight what was happening to him, but Percy didn't think he could be strong enough for that. Percy knew he was going to die whether he went out fighting or safe and happy at home. "Even if I weren't dying we could never have a family Oliver. You know that better then anyone. The world has such a hard time just accepting gays, do you really think we could adopt and not be ridiculed? I'd loose my job, you would most definitely loose yours. There's no such thing as a gay Quidditch Player."

Oliver smirked, "I'd be okay with being the first."

"Maybe at first," Percy said, "But then you would get tired of the ridicule and start to resent me when they don't pick you for draft and are constantly benched. It would tear us apart and make a terrible environment for children."

"And you think Katie and I would make better parents then you and I?" Oliver scoffed.

"I do. At least then your children wouldn't be raised with ridicule and teasing. They wouldn't have to be the prize in a constant battle for custody."

It was Oliver's turn to kick the snow around them. He made a circle of the tree, running a hand through his sandy brown hair as he contemplated what Percy was saying. He knew the red head was right. They would forever be battling to keep the children, gay couples were taboo but a gay couple adopting was unheard of in the Wizarding world when there was already so few pure families.

"I can tell you one thing that would be different," He said finally, "Those kids would be loved."

The smile on his face was enough to bring Percy's own forward. They stood staring at one another in silence. Percy was sure Oliver would make a fantastic father and husband but he just couldn't think that way now. He had already come to the conclusion that he would be dead any day now. If he started back on denial now it would only cause more hurt for both of them when the time came. These were conversations better left to the past.

"I love you, you idiotic sod." Oliver said, taking a step closer to Percy so that their noses nearly came into contact. They were so close in fact that Percy only need raise his head and move it to the side a bit for them to be kissing. He was just thinking of how wonderful Oliver's lips would taste when there was a loud smack and Oliver stumbled to the side.

He looked down at Oliver in confusion before registering the snow ball that had hit his lover on the side of the head. Unable to contain himself he burst out laughing.

Oliver's blinked away the snow and turned to find the culprit only to see George grabbing his sides he was laughing so hard.

"That's it." He swung about getting his footing before gathering up a large ball of snow and started packing it together. "This means war Weasley." He shouted, taking off full tilt after George.


End file.
